


Scenes and Snippets from a Ravager Childhood

by OMEGA1979



Series: The misadventures of Peter Udonta [13]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Love, Marriage, Porn with Feelings, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tragedy, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMEGA1979/pseuds/OMEGA1979
Summary: Ok all it's Yonduweek 2018 and I didn't know. So right now, it's more like maybe Yondu fortnight!Standalone Chapter 1. Red is the colour of familyMini SeriesChapter 2. Sun, Sea and Suspicious ParentsChapter 3. Secrets Long Since BuriedChapter 4. Night of RevelationChapter 5. How the Past and Present Affect the FutureMini SeriesChapter 6. Monster Under the Bed Part OneChapter 7. Monsters Under the Bed Part 2Chapter 8. Monsters Under the Bed Part 3Chapter 9. Monsters under the bed Part 4Chapter 10. Monsters under the bed Part 5. Explicit SexChapter 11. Monsters under the bed Part 6.So here comes some family fluff.In these chapters. Peter is Five Years Old





	1. Red is the colour of family

Red. The Colour of Family  
#Yonduweek2018

Life on the Elector was crimes and routine, both essential if Yondu, Kraglin and the rest of the Ravagers had to maintain a presence of safety. Living permanently on the run, they had safeguards keeping everything in place.

Which meant constant upkeep on the Elector, the last thing they needed was to be caught unawares by anyone.

Yondu was in the M-Ship hanger, with Kraglin and an assortment of the crew going over the essentials they needed on their next supply run when five-year-old Peter Jason Udonta trotted in, with a sly look on his face.

"Daddy, I need something on the supply run please". He asked in his innocent voice with Fang held tightly in his hand and was dangling on the ground.

"Oh really", Yondu asked. Peter was at the age where he wanted things, new toys and things that spoiled kids had. Something both Yondu and Kraglin were quick to temper.

"Yep, I need the largest bit of card you can find, and I need crayons and pencils, lots and lots and all of them red".

"Really, why red?" Kraglin asked, relieved that their son hadn't asked for anything thing more expensive.

"Umm I can't tell you, it's a secret. But you're going to love it. Can I have the cards and crayons, please?" The little plead in the voice, caused Yondu to cave almost immediately

As if reading his mind Jamsean while was carrying containers to his M-Ship in preparation for the supply run spoke up.

"I can grab those, I was heading to the art shop anyway to get somethings for myself" Jamsean informed his Captain and First Mate while Kraglin crossed his arms in mock curiosity. "You're still drawing then?"

Before Jamsean could reply Gunnsen walked past the pair and just laughed, while he took the containers off his mate. "Still, he hasn't stopped since Day of Thanks, our quarters are full of his sketches and paints."

"Shut up, you'll destroy my reputation" admonished Jamsean, in his not too serious tone

"What reputation, husband. You lost that the day too married me" claimed Gunnsen, to which his mate blushed slightly.

Hell, only a year earlier they had been fearsome Ravagers, but ever since they settled down and made it official, most of the crew were used to their public displays of affection and didn't take to piss too much.

Even Yondu and Kraglin were slightly jealous of this, they had to keep official at all times and sometimes seeing two of their crew member acting like loved-up teenagers was grating.

"Look, art just relaxes me, had a bad day, shitty mission, you're on my case. Besides it easier than fighting you. Right!"

"Yeah whatever, just get down there and get our shit. So, what do I owe you for the art stuff for him?" Yondu directed it to Peter who was just doing his little dance of happiness.

"Forget it, it's on me" informed Jamsean, which caused Peter to just give his squeal of delight and rush over to the Ravager for a cuddle.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you". Peter said to Jamsean, who just smiled. Peter was so happy that it was contagious and everyone knew it.

"That's ok, kiddo" Jamsean said while Yondu just rolled his eyes, god his son was such a sap.

"Right, that's sorted., so just bugger off you and get our shit, I want to be out of this sector and soon". Yondu informed the pair while ripping Peter's arms from his body Jamsean joined his mate, and the couple took off through the stars.

Peter of course just watched them holding Kraglin's hand. As always, he kept the wistful look on his face. He so wanted to go flying and to have an M-Ship of his own, but he was too young, and he knew that.

Several hours later, Peter was sitting in the Mess with Iztel playing with his toys, when Jamsean came in carrying the biggest piece of card Peter had ever seen, easily covering the size of the large table, and a pile of red pencils and crayons.

"Yeah, you got it, thank you thank you thank you" Peter squealed with sheer joy, taking the paper and rushing off to his "Den".

In truth, it was only several boxes that the crew had had the foresight to screw together and also hanging a light in the centre. It was so simple, but Peter loved it, he could interact with the crew but also a private place. It was his own secret place, and no one could come in but him. Because he was little and they were all grown-ups.

There Peter went to work, he knew everyone, but it had to be right and perfect, and this would take a few days, but he had to keep it a secret.

Any time anyone walked past his Den all they heard was the little boy's voice saying "Don't' come in". Which they obeyed, but not before chuckling to themselves.

Even his playtime was abandoned every time he was done with his lessons he went back to his den and just got back to work.

Everyone wondered what he was doing, but for once everyone didn't even want to pry. If it was important to the five-year-old, then it was enough.

When it came to Yondu and Kraglin word begun to filter down of their son walking up to various crew members and staring at them for a few moments before running off back to the mess hall, which the crew found weird, but that was Peter.

After a few days, Peter finally emerged from the den, holding the card carefully. At that time of the day, his parents had come down for lunch with Proctom and Iztel were supplying.

Peter seemed very bashful as he passed the card carefully, to Yondu who finally understood everything and why it was so important.

"Is it good daddy?" Peter asked Yondu while the Captain looked at his son's work and just smiled.

"This is perfect, but it needs one more thing" to which Peter's face creased with surprise, but he understood as Iztel and Proctom saw what the boy had created and just got to work building the very last thing.

A few hours later, when the rest of the Ravagers piled in for dinner, no one would miss the picture on the wall, full of carefully drawn character each and everyone representing the Ravagers.

They all tried to be hard about it, hell they were criminal scum, after all, buy all of their eyes begun searching for their own individual picture which Peter had spent so long creating.

True there were done by the hands of a child. But each one was distinctive to them.

"Look Horuz, Peter's drawn that bushy beard of your", Laughed Yarovesky while both of them had noticed that they were standing side to side, even though neither of them was vocal about their shared moments together. Peter, it seemed had picked up on it.

"Yeah, boy your smiling" counted Horuz since all of the Ravagers were. Over fifty smiling faces, with in the middle little Peter, and the blue skin of Yondu and Kraglin.

Over the picture were the worlds in red "My Family". And in truth, Yondu was concerned the Ravagers would take the piss, but none of them did. You had the Vonspiers standing together, with Jamsean with a slap of paint across his cheek, which was typical/.

He had even taken the time to draw Iztel with his one missing arm and Proctom with the blue scar across his head, which the young Ravager didn't mind since he was standing next to Iztel.

Looking over at this son, while the rest of the crew just marvelled at this drawing of them. Yondu grew curious at what had brought this on.

"So, Peter, why did you draw a picture for all of us?" He asked his son who seemed just begging to explain it.

"Well I was speaking to Seroul, and he told me he drew a picture of his whole family, so I decided to draw one of mine. But my families bigger than his, as I have my two daddies, and loads and loads of" Peter paused for a moment "Iztel what's that word again

"Uncles", Iztel supplied, and just smiled, and Yondu felt a tug in his heart, his son, his unselfish caring son had made all of this for all of them. Criminals were his family, instead of Yondu's clan or Kraglin's parents.

It was a stark reminder of the twisted families which were swarming around him, while Peter just proclaimed himself to be lucky since his family were so big.

"But my family and Uncles have to be careful in case of the nasty Nova Corps" he informed them all, and there was a smattering of laughter.

With this, there was finally dinner but everyone being called an "Uncles" by the boy was feeling happy, but Yondu couldn't help but feel slightly disconcerting.

Later on, leaving the crew and mess with their exhausted son who had been given prise all evening over his picture which would be there for a very long time in its pristine frame.

Peter just crashed into bed with his precious Fang cuddled in next to him, relieved that everyone loved his work.

Kraglin, however, had that look on knowing what was bothering his mate. Years of being together had sharpened his senses towards it.

Yondu was intent on going for the shower, but instead, Kraglin grabbed his rough, callused hand and held him close.

"I know right, I know too. Uncles right".

Once both of them had been part of a massive family, but Yondu's only cared about him until they sold him, and Kraglin's had all been whipped out by the plague in the underworld of Hrax.

"Just families, the last thing I wanted and the one thing I regret". Hell, he had no idea who else on his crew were shaking up, but he had his suspicions. But there was Proctom and Iztel, who had become some type of father-son unit, the Vonspiers and their marriage, and so many more.

"Yondu, we had no idea this would happen, but all of them have Peter's back, and we need that."

Yondu still wrapped around his mate's skinny frame just sighed. "I know I'm paranoid, I can't sodding help it".

To this Kraglin just smiled gently "Look paranoia is normally my thing, but this is it. This is our family Yondu, not the one we choose but the one we have".

Yondu who's family betrayed him so badly just hugged Kraglin deeper. This was their reality. Their son, his mate and the rest of the Ravagers, if this was his family. Well then, that wasn't such a bad thing.

The end

Next up, more family fluff xx


	2. Sun, Sea and Suspicious Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter two of Yondu week. Subject. Holiday.
> 
> Summery. The Udonta Family need a holiday, and by luck they are invited to spend a few days with their Warlord friend and his family. Five-year-old Peter is happy, but Yondu really needs to switch off and have some fun.

 

Here we go, chapter two of Yondu week. Subject. Holiday.

Summery. The Udonta Family need a holiday, and by luck they are invited to spend a few days with their Warlord friend and his family. Five-year-old Peter is happy, but Yondu really needs to switch off and have some fun.

 

Title: Sun, Sea and Suspicious Parents

 

 

For the Ravagers, before Peter the concept of a holiday was a foreign concept. But since Yondu wasn’t a hypocrite, occasionally a bastard apart from being a father, but never a hypocrite.

He wasn’t going to deny his crew some time off, as long as they came back and if they didn’t. As long as they sent back the Ravagers coat and a god damn explanation, then it was all good.

But even though they had snatches of time off with Peter even since he arrived in their lives four years earlier. They had never had a proper holiday until now.

In truth, after leaving Horuz in charge of the Elector and giving Yarovesky a temporary promotion to First Mate, Yondu couldn’t help feeling unnerved when he left the Elector on his S-Ship since he didn’t need his M-Ship. It was a simple family holiday, not a mission with the much needed crew.

Kraglin knowing the location, piloted the stars with ease with their son, all of five-year-old Peter Jason Udonta just bouncing in his seat. Kraglin as always had arranged everything. The clothes, the food would be there waiting for them. And all he had to do was relax.

Relaxing was a strange concept for Yondu, even when he was resting mentally, he was planning something. But at the same time, he knew he needed a break.

Peter was sitting on Kraglin’s lap. “I’m going to go swimming in the sea and make sandcastles and swim some more” he babbled excitedly, to his parents

With the planet in range immediately Kraglin threw in the security codes which would change the moment they passed through the force field.

Even by his own standards, Yondu was impressed it was an impressively small planet, only a hundred miles, in diameter. But it was private which is what they all wanted for the next few days.

Wirth the landing pad, and the sea in sight, Peter jumped up excitedly as the S-Ship landed smoothed and raced for the exit door until Yondu pulled him back. “just calm down Peter, you still have to get your things”.

Peter went to grab his bag while both Yondu and Kraglin shrugged off their red Ravager coats and instantly felt naked without them. With the red leathers hanging on the back of a chair, Kraglin turned to his mate.

“Yondu, just try to enjoy this the next few days, it was nice of them to invite us, and for Peter to have a friend,” Kraglin said smoothly, and Yondu knew his mate was right. This was important, being normal even for a next few days where they didn’t have to worry about anyone killing them was important.

“I’ll try” he replied, and Kraglin just stroked his mates chin gently knowing he couldn’t ask for more.

 

Grabbing the bags full of the clothes they would need for the next few days, the summer sun hit them all in the face as they stepped from the ship. Only a few feet away was the cabin they would all be staying in, Yondu could see Lizxona, Tyorells, and of course little Seroul on the wooden porch.

“You came, that’s fantastic,” Tyorells said greeting them warmly, while Lizxona and Yondu just held a polite handshake.

Of course, their sons had no issue and just rushed to each other for a hug before beginning to talk incessantly.

“We're going to build sandcastles, and walk and go swimming, and play games” little Seroul announced while Peter was just struck by the lush white sands and massive ocean with the crashing waves.

Peter knew how to swim, he had been taught in the massive pool in Lizxona mansion, but he had never seen water as vast at this and grew excited instantly.

“Can I go in the water now daddy?” he asked his parents while Kraglin just laughed, “Of course but you need to get changed first” he told his son.

“There’s a swimming suit on the boy’s bed. They’re both bunking in together, it’s that ok…just in case you forgot to bring one” Tyorells supplied while Kraglin didn’t even blink “And let me guess, it’s slightly too small for Seroul” he stated to the Xandarian who only shrugged in response.

Kraglin had noticed this for a while, he had no qualms taking hand me downs from Seroul but had seen at times the clothes looked new and never been worn.

“I can’t help it, come one, let’s get our boys sorted”. Tyorells said, taking Peter by the hand and to the boys shared bedroom, before adding casually “You’re in the back bedroom Yondu if you want to change”.

Yondu felt like a spare part standing on the porch, so did as it was stated. Kraglin had taken his clothes bag and thrown them on the bed, and in truth, the room clean and well organised for guests, and the air was stifling.

Yondu was self-conscious about anyone seeing the pouch on his chest, back when Peter was small it was essential. Now his son was grown, it had gone back to its original shape and just looked like a smooth outline on his skin.

Kraglin had dressed casually, anyways, but Yondu, in the end, he changed into light trousers and a t-shirt. He decided to go barefoot, he knew the Warlord, and his mate would have shoes for them, but he hated to ask for anything.

Walking towards the rest, Yondu glanced around the room and noticed even though it was sparse, there were a few familiar touches, soft cushions on sofas and a few images in frames of a younger Lizxona and Tyorells, some with a pretty woman, who he recognised as Seroul’s mother.

 Joining the rest on the porch, and holding his pad in his hand, the boys were now dressed in cut off wetsuits like outfits and new hats were on their heads. Kraglin was smearing cream on both their cheeks to protect them from the sun’s rays while both of them just bounced in happiness.

With that, both boys headed off to the sand, for playing, while Kraglin and Tyorells joined them, both to keep an eye on their sons and just for a catch-up. Perhaps it was because they were Xandarians and parents, but they had formed a tight bond since the moment they had met and talked easily.

Yondu couldn’t help but feel awkward at all of them, and just tried to relax, sunny skies and beaches just weren’t his thing, and everyone knew it.

The fact that Yondu was blue was a marked difference, but no one seemed to care, but Yondu still had issues at having the Warlord for a friend, hell an _**acquaintance**_  but friends he instantly had his guard up.

 

Lizxona was stretched out on a sun lounger and gestured for Yondu to join the seat next to him while pulling a cold beer from a container and passed it to the Captain.

Good, at least he wasn’t about to indulge in stupid conversations.

Over the next few hours, Yondu just indulged in the novel on his pad, looking up a few times to see his son running in the surf with Seroul and chasing the waves, while his mate chatted avidly to Tyorells.

Yondu did notice the glances between Lizxona and his mate, but decided not to question it, hell it was none of his business anyway.

In the end, with the sun setting and two very exhausted boys, Tyorells called up at his mate.

" Lizxona, if you want to take Seroul for a shower, and get him dressed for bed while we make dinner”, followed by Kraglin asking Yondu the same thing.

Lizxona had a look on his face of wishing to do anything else, but Yondu saw the smile on his lips, when his son bounced over to him, all sweaty, sandy and sea encrusted, followed by Peter.

With that the two leaders led their sons to the bathroom, leaving their wetsuits to dry. The boys were at the age where they didn’t give a damn about nudity and happy showered together, laughing, kicking at the water and splashing each other.

Yondu couldn’t help but notice the crisscross surgery scars covering Seroul’s chest, but Lizxona didn’t mention them, and Yondu didn’t want to pry. With them clean, the two fathers picked up their sons and wrapping them in towels before taking them to get dressed.

The table was set, and the food was being served, by the time they finished both Tyorells and Kraglin had a look of smugness about them. Both of them never had the chance to cook, being so busy, but it was a skill they both had.

With everyone seated, they began to enjoy the meal, this time it was fresh fish recently caught in the nearby nets with a cream sauce and the boys who didn’t know how hungry they were devoured it.

Due to the heat, and having a long day playing, the moment their plates were clean, both boys immediately begin to yawn, it didn’t stop them protesting when their parents announced they were going to bed.

Thankfully even though all of them were pushovers at times, the adults weren’t having it, since it really was exhausting doing nothing.

With the boys settled by Yondu and Tyorells, neither of their sons asked for stories, and while Peter cuddled his precious Fang, Yondu noticed that little Seroul had his own personal teddy, made by hand and well loved.

With that done, the parents went back to the porch, their mates had cleaned up and all that was left was drinking and having fun, which was only between Kraglin and Tyorells.

Lizxona was sitting out looking at the surf crashing waves, and since Yondu was in no mood to talk shit, was happy to sit next to him and just drink beer.

Several hours later, since they had sons and which meant that eventually, they had to call time on the drinking, since soon hey would have to be responsible adults all of them announced that they were turning in for the night.

Saying goodnight to each other, and now in their respective rooms, it was strange to Yondu, he was so used to the bullheads of the Elector and Kraglin didn’t want to discuss anything with Yondu.

Even though the Captain tried to start a conversation while Kraglin changed. “It was good today”, he finally said since this whole concept for him was strange, while Kraglin eventually nodded.

Sex was out of the question, but they crashed together anyway. With the lights off and the sounds of the lapping ocean, almost like a lullaby, Kraglin fell asleep almost instantly.

Yondu, he just stared at the ceiling for ages. He wasn’t used to this, he was used to the hum of engines under bulkheads, of artificial air and sweat and grime. This, this was perfect, and it unnerved him.

In-between the adult bedrooms, he sensed movement and got to his feet almost on instinct.

Standing in the doorway, he saw Lizxona exiting the room where their sons were sleeping and his eyes just narrowed with suspicion.

Inching forward he heard the tail end of the conversation between the pair.

 “See I told you both boys are fine, you just have to relax.”

I can’t bloody relax, you know I didn’t want to come here” replied Lizxona.

“Yes, you told me that a million times but we’re safe, Seroul is safe, and we’ve got the Captain of the Ravagers and his family with us, no one stupid enough to attack us here”.

“You could have just come with them and left me where I wanted to be”.

Oh, so you could start at the walls feeling sorry for yourself. She wouldn’t want that, and neither do I. But for the love of God, you have to snap out of it you’ve bitched for ages you’ve been too busy to spend more time with our son. But when you have it, you spend the entire day looking like a miserable bastard”.

“You knew what coming back here would do to me. you knew what it would be like.”

But Seroul doesn’t, Yondu and Kraglin don’t. Do you realise how awkward this may be for them?”.

Leaning against the wall, Yondu couldn’t help but eavesdrop, since this wasn’t about him or concerning him but he didn’t care.

“So, what should I do”. Countered Lizxona sarcastically.

“Be better, spend more time with us, we know Yondu is stoic, but Kraglin a friend and I need that in my life. Do you think being your mate is easy? Because it isn’t.

For the first time in ages, I have a friend who doesn’t care about anything or the shit we’ve had to deal with because he’s never bloody asked”

Tyorells took a breath “We need that, and Seroul and I need that too. So, I’m asking you for the love of God, start being better”.

There was a pause while Lizxona mumbled something that Yondu couldn’t decipher before the Captain made his decision to leave the couple in peace.

Going back to his room, he saw that Kraglin was deep in sleep, and settled back into the bed, as usual, Kraglin snuggled in close to his mate and just exhaled deeply causing Yondu to look over.

Kraglin did everything for him, he ran their lives and made sure he needed everything. His family made his life better, and he was ruining it by acting like he didn’t give a shit.

Whatever was going on is the Warlords life, he wasn’t going to ask, but as for Yondu.

Brushing his hands through his mate’s hair, Yondu whispered softly to Kraglin “Tomorrow, I’ll do better, I promise you that”.

All he got in reply, was a sigh from his mate, but the Xandarian cuddled Yondu chest, and for now, that was enough.

 

To be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Udonta Family is keeping secrets, and so is everyone else. These secrets can’t stay buried forever. Can they?


	3. Secrets Long Since Buried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok new chapter, Yondu is going to do better, but secrets long since buried are now coming to the surface. And it will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Yonduweek chapter 3

**Title: Secrets Long Since Buried.**

The next morning, Yondu was awoken by his internal senses by the sound of two small boys whispering and moving about.  He didn’t know if Seroul had the rule that Peter did.

If Peter woke up early, he either read on his pad, played with toys or the usual thing get into his parent’s bed for cuddles.

Getting to his feet, the fierce Captain of the Ravagers greeted the boys who were coming out of their shared room, and the two bright faces beamed up at Yondu “Morning daddy” Peters said, which Yondu returned and suggested casually,

“You know, how about we cook breakfast for everyone?”. To which the boy’s faces lit up. It was the simple things, but Peter loved cooking with Iztel and knew how to make breakfast, though six people were a lot smaller than the crew of the Elector.

In the kitchen, Peter instructed his daddy at what to do, how long to cook the meat and what spices to use. Yondu who hadn’t done this with his son, begun to enjoy the experience even if he wasn’t used to being dictated too!

As he added flour and stirred the batter for the pancakes, the smell of a delicious breakfast begun to filter through the cabin which stirred the rest of the guests.

All of the grownups were slightly surprised at the sight of Yondu Udonta the most feared Ravager Admiral in the Universe, frying meat strips, but the boys looked so happy as they set the tables “How Iztel did it” according to Peter.

With everyone was seated, as it was buffet style, everyone thanked the chefs and just tucked in, Kraglin was overwhelmed by his mate doing such a thing and involving the children, so kissed his mate in front to the others which led to a “yuck” reaction from Peter and Seroul.

“Thank you” Kraglin whispered, which no one overheard but as everyone begun eating, Yondu felt a stab of pride at what he had done.

“So, daddy, what are we doing today?” Peter asked while talking through a mouthful of toast, which made Yondu think for a moment.

“You know that that forest area not too far from the beach. I thought I would check that out today”. Yondu replied, to which the boys, who were wanting an adventure looked up.

“Can we come too, can we daddy?”

Yondu really couldn’t deny that his son and this best friend wanting to go with him, and all the adults agreed that it would be nice to leave the beach for a while.

Yondu did note a look that crossed Lizxona and Tyorells face, it was nothing malicious, just more unsettled for a moment.

With that, and the breakfast concluded, the ones who hadn’t cooked insisted on cleaning the dishes while the boys who now could dress themselves changed.  While since they were making a day of it, Kraglin and Tyorells prepared the lunches.

Setting off across the beach, Yondu felt the taste of salt on his mouth and walking with the adults while the boys just run around in circles chasing each other, and Yondu felt Kraglin take his hand and squeeze it gently.

On the Elector, they were the leaders first and not one to indulge in public affection. These moments were rare, and both of them just savoured.

Getting to the forest, the transition from lush shores to the atmosphere of the ocean was startling, and both boys just went “Aww” with excitement.

For Yondu this was similar to where he and been raised, with massive trees, and a scent of moisture in the air due to the tropical feel. It was nice just to walk for a while, while Peter and Seroul just run around the trees, and climbed over the fallen logs, just enjoying every moment and Lizxona just said quietly.

“You forget how beautiful this place really is. Did you know there’s a waterfall not too far from here” Lizxona told the boys who immediately demanded to see it.

Walking deeper into the forest, this was nice, the boys were expelling energy, and everyone was happy.

Setting down for lunch, the boys dined and drink water while all adults indulged in bottles of beer, all of them just relaxed and enjoyed each others company.

The waterfall, which Lizxona didn’t describe in detail was amazing. The sun hitting it callused a rainbow effect, which excited the boys, who immediately wanted to stand under its waterfall and get wet.

They were currently standing on a ledge, with the water cascading beneath them onto rocks worn smooth by the pressure over the years.

“No, it’s too dangerous, we didn’t bring things, and you’ll get soaked”, informed Lizxona, which caused Tyorells to just laugh.

“Never thought I’d ever hear you say that. You’re the one who jumped off it when we were kids” he told the rest, to which Lizxona pointed out. “And I had the broken arm and concussion to prove it,” he said, to which Tyorells finished.

“The moment it was healed he tried again…and was concussed…again”.

Yondu had noticed the thawing between the pair and internally was relieved. They were the parents of Seroul after all, and also on several occasion Yondu’s employer.

“So, you spent a lot of your childhood here?” asked Kraglin to the pair, and Tyorells replied.

“Oh yeah loads, my dad was the family bodyguard, so they used to let me tag along. Oh shit”. He suddenly yelled.

All eyes turned in stricken horror as the edge where the boys were standing, gave way suddenly, and they both disappeared

The ground which had lain undisturbed for years had grown soft due to the waterfall and rainfall.  It looked safe and secure, but no one had any idea this was going to happen.

Instantly, all of the adults got to their feet and raced over to the ledge. Looking down to see Peter and Seroul hanging on to what remained of a piece of vine. Their feet hanging preciously on a lump of earth, which looked like it could fall at any moment.

Peter had gashed his head, on the tumble down and blood was streaming down his face and nose, and Seroul had grazed skin

The two tiny boys looked up at his parents in a total panic, it was only about fifteen feet, but then it was about twenty feet onto the rocks. A man could survive it, but it was unlikely that their sons could.

“Yondu get your arrow” Kraglin demanded, to which Yondu shot back. “I left it in the ship, you bloody told me to leave it behind”.

 

“Daddy”, Peter shrieked in fear, as his feet slid down a little bit more, while they all looked for a way to get down there. And Kraglin immediately volunteered to get their sons, only to be shot down by Lizxona,

“No, I’m used to the terrain”, he told the family, “I can get down there, but we’re going to need a body chain to get them up.

Usually a child’s game, now became the most essential thing in the world, as hands gripped each other, with Yondu opting to stay at the back due to his weight.

Digging his heels into the ground, and gripping Tyorells hand tighter all he heard was the two boys just crying in fear, as Kraglin, and then Tyorells, went further down the path to get the boys.

Looking over, he almost blanched at his sons battered and bloody face while Seroul was crying loudly.

In the meantime, Lizxona had got to his son first since he was closest, and with Seroul screaming in pain, Lizxona quickly consoled him, when he said his arm was hurting.

“I know, I know, but you have to grab me around the neck really tight. I know it hurts, but you’re my boy, and you have to be brave right now”. He reassured the six-year-old, who in-between sobs managed to grab on. Then turning so, he faced Peter, and somehow got him to do the same.

The blood dripping from Peter face smeared across Lizxona’s chest. But he didn’t care, as tiny Terran fingers gripped around the Darbians neck and Lizxona mouthing for all of them to be pulled up.

Yondu taking the weight moved back slowly, pulling up three grown men and two terrified children, trying not to rush it, but all he wanted was his son safe in his arms.

In a few more moment, Lizxona clutching the two boys made contact with the sturdy earth. Both of their sons released their hold on Lizxona’s neck and tumbled to the ground, both sobbing in pain, fear and relief.

Instantly Peter was in Yondu’s arms, the blood still running off his face, while Seroul was on the ground with his parents while they checked his arm and he couldn’t stop screaming.

“Ok, we’ve got a first aid kit in the cabin, and I think Peter’s nose is broken” Tyorells informed the family, Kraglin having taken the time to remove his shirt to patch up Peter’s cut face.

“OK, Tyorells, get our things, we're taking them back,” Lizxona said, who packed their gear in second. Seroul was in Lizxona’s arms and just sobbing with pain, and Peter just looked in shock.

Moving quickly back where they came, but trying not to jostle the boys, especially the one he was holding.

Tyorells having seen it, and couldn’t unsee it, grabbed Kraglin by the arm, his voice a surprises tone.

“Kraglin, I don’t know what going on, but if your sons a Xandarian then why is his blood bright red?”

Kraglin couldn’t answer at that moment and neither could Yondu, but they shared that collective look, they had perfected over the years.

The one look that said one thing.

“We’re Fucked”

 

**To be continued**

**Dun Dun Dun**


	4. A Night of Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok new chapter as part of Yonduweek. It’s a bit long and wordy, but I took the prompts and built sentences out of them instead. So, the secrets of the families are coming to light, this will be a long night for all of them.

**A Night of Revelations**

 

The family quickly walked over the terrain, back to the cabin. Peter’s crying had stopped, even though he was in obvious pain.

Seroul arm, everyone noticed was bruised and swollen, and he cried out ever time is dad went over a rock or a bump. Kraglin was worried that Peter was concussed so every time, his eyes started to droop, he flicked his son across the cheek, which Peter didn’t appreciate and moaned even more.

Finally, they hit the beach, and a few moments later the cabin.

Rushing through the door, the parents placed their sons on the sofa. The blood across Peter’s face had dried and congealed and now looked black.

Seroul was still sobbing about his arm while Tyorells went to get the med kit.

Peter at that point was the priority due to his age, as Tyorells run the scanner gently over the boy’s tiny body.

“Broken nose, which we can fix but nothing internal and no concussion”, he told his parents, who were relieved, as Seroul was scanned and it turned out that he was also non-concussed. But there was a hairline fracture in his wrist, which needed to be reset.  

“My arms broken”, Seroul cried as both his parents just looked at each other, “There nothing in the kit for this, he’s too young for the bone setting, only the nanobots” Tyorells stated while Yondu who had overheard this whole he was trying to clean his own sons face, looked over.

“I know how to reset the bone, but I’m going to need ice, a bandage, you need to cut his t-shirt off. I also need your absolute confirmation that neither of you will freak the fuck out at what I’m about to do.”

Yondu said to the parents, who to their credit didn’t even blink. They knew that Yondu had a shitty life before the Ravagers. That was obvious, and that he knew things, they didn’t at how to take care of breaks and bones.

Carefully cutting the top off the six-year-old body, Yondu carefully placed the Darbian in his lap. Little Seroul was shivering with the sudden cold, shock and he clearly terrified.

Yondu, with his other hand, gripped Seroul’s, arm, and wrapped his other hand around it, interlocking the fingers, so Seroul and Yondu were gripping each other.

Yondu gave the boy a moment, to try and steady himself before the pain, but everyone winched suddenly as the bone in his hands gave a loud pop as it was locked back into its socket.

Seroul’s cried suddenly, but then through this tears, the sobbing ceased, and he looked up at both his parents.

“He’s going to need that bandaged and wrapped with an ice sheet, but he’ll be healed by the morning”, Yondu informed his parents as Lizxona rushed to do just that.

Sniffing back another tear but with the pain gone little Seroul looked up at the Captain of the Ravagers. “Thank you Uncle Yondu”, he said which caused the captain to pause for a moment, and he didn’t know how to respond.

Passing the Darbian to his parents who begun to bandage his hand, Yondu then turned his attention to his own son. Peter was a lot calmer while Kraglin was cleaning the blood off his face gently.

“It; ok baby, it’s going to be ok”. Consoled Kraglin, wiping Peter’s own tears, when, Tyorells came over to Peter with a nanostrip, asking Yondu if it would be ok to place on Peter’s nose, and Kraglin replied in the affirmative.

Peter winched slightly as the strip was placed on his face. But from this moment the tiny nanobots would heal and repair the skin so it would be fine in a few hours.

With that the boys were all repaired, and all they had to do was wait, but Tyorells was frowning slightly, so asked the Udonta family if Peter needed some antbacs?

This meant it would knock him out for several hours, and both Yondu and Kraglin agreed to make the break heal faster

Immediately both boys protested this, they wanted to go out and go swimming, but the parents just ignored their protests and Kraglin agreed. They both knew that Peter due to the new location could pick up an infection, even if they were both careful.

 

With this. Tyorells went to make the boys a nutrient drink while everyone else went to the bedroom and the adjoining bathroom to get them ready for sleep. If they were in the mindset that is the boys were prepared for bedtime, it would help them sleep.

The beautiful daylight pouring through the windows wasn’t helping that. But sitting on the edge of the bed, the boys drunk the nutrient drink with also contained the antbacs.

Yondu and Lizxona got the boys into their pyjamas and cleaned their teeth, and lay them down on the bed, settling Peter down with a towel in case his nose begun to bleed again, and laying Seroul carefully, so his arm was elevated and supported.

The drink was starting to take effect, but the boys as usual begun to fight it, and begin to squirm, even with all the parents in the room.

“Daddy, tell me a story”. Seroul demanded to Lizxona, and Peter replied that he wanted the same too.

The sight of the Darbian Warlord giving their sons a story, was almost amusing but his voice dropped to a whisper, and the boys settled down as he begun to tell them a sweet tale of a family who loved each other.

Peter tried to force his eyes to remain open, but cuddling Fang, soon his breath steadied, and he slipped into sleep, soon to be followed by Seroul.

With that, a blanket adjustment and a kiss on the forehead, all the adults left the room. But not before Tyorells placed his pad down and activated the camera, so the adults could check on them remotely from the other room.

Leaving their boys sleeping, all the parents left the room and finally drew a collective breath.

“I can’t believe this fucking happened”, Lizxona exclaimed clearly having bottled everything until this moment. “Seriously, we bring our son on a damn holiday, and he and yours almost fall to their fucking death”.

“Lizxona, come on, no one knew this was going to happen, and our sons are fine. Fuck we’re not pissed about that, just thanks for saving them both” Kraglin tried to reassure the Darbian, while his mate just bought a whole case of cold beers over.

“I know, it’s just…oh shit. It’s a long story, but I’m a bit of a paranoid fucking parent if you know what I mean”.

By this point, the men were in the porch and the sunshine, but all of them were unnerved. But Tyorells, as they were all seated and now drinking beer, had something to say, which he had to get an answer too.

“Look this happened, and whatever, our sons are fine. But Yondu, Kraglin, look I know Peter’s your son. But you’ve lied to us haven’t you. But I need to know I want one thing. “Did you abduct or adopt him?”

“Yes”, said Kraglin, followed by a “No”, from Yondu, as they just looked at each other, and Yondu cleared his throat, and Kraglin exhaled. “Yondu, it’s time”, he told his mate, who after years of this secret hanging over them made the decision.

“All right, fine, you deserve the truth, after what you’ve done for our son, you deserve the truth. But this could leave your entire family in fucking danger. So, do you want to know it?”

Tyorells and Lizxona glanced at it other and shrugged in the affirmative, so Yondu took the lead.

“Ok, four years ago I was contacted to go to a planet called Terra to pick up a baby…”

The sun begun to set at Yondu and Kraglin told the Darbian and Xandarian everything. How Peter was a Terran, hence was valuable even without his unique biological father’s side. How Peter had worked his way into their hearts, and they couldn’t let him go, even mentioning his abilities since there was no point in denying that.

As Yondu reached the end, Lizxona, run his hand over his lips and stared at the couple thoughtfully. “So, if that bastard appears, Peter will be vulnerable, and you and every one of your crew’s life will be forfeit?” To this all Kraglin could do was say “Yes”.

Everyone was thought for a moment, but then Lizxona just laughed softly. “You know, there was always something about that kid I would never put my finger on, but now it all makes sense. And fuck, so basically, you're raising a ticking time bomb of a child who's got no idea of who he is and what he’s capable of?”

“Pretty much it” Yondu shrugged, while Tyorells turned to Kraglin, but didn’t sound that pissed off.

“And you lied to me about that woman you screwed to get him, and you pretended he’s a bloody Xandarian. Damn Kraglin. I understand why you lied but making sure the kid doesn’t bleed in public. No wonder you're so damn tense”.

“Didn’t know how to tell you. We met you, our kids became friends, we became friends. Never seemed a right time to work it into a conversation” explained Kraglin while Tyorells only nodded.

“I know what’s it’s like to keep a secret, Yondu, trust me. I know what it's fucking like”. Lizxona explained more to himself, and Tyorells touched his face gently.

“They told us the truth, maybe it’s time we should tell them everything too. I think they should know”. Tyorells said softly, and Lizxona seemed to be musing over if for a moment and running his thumb over the edge of his beer.

Lizxona before he got up and went into the other room before coming back holding the framed image of an obvious teenage Lizxona and his sister smiling happily at the camera before he sat down and cleaned his throat.

“I never told you much about my sister, but we were twins. Leshara was born ten minutes before I was, and she was everything I wasn’t. Kind, compassionate, she saw the injustices of the world and wanted to help everyone.

She was happy all the time and the gentlest soul you could ever meet. Her smile, the one Seroul inherited could light up a room. not the type of child, a Warlord like my bastard of a father, wanted.”

I take it your mother…” Yondu started, but Lizxona continued. Our mother died young, and in all honesty, our father never gave a shit. I was really raised by Tyorells parents. They gave us all the love we ever needed.

“We’ve had this planet for years, but our father never came to it, just dumped up with his main bodyguard and his family for summers, and we liked it that way”.

“We could forget about the differences between us, and the older we got, brotherhood friendship, well, you can’t help who you fall in love with” stated Tyorells, while Lizxona took a breath and carried on.

“In the grand scheme of things no one wanted us to get together. Different species, same sex. I was expected to marry someone high ranking like me and keep Tyorells on the side.

Hell, I’m not the only one who likes guys, but I wasn’t going to hide it anymore. But at the same time a Xandarian and Darbian. They say it’s not a big deal, but the further you are in class the worst of it was”

This was apparently difficult to tell, but Lizxona, Yondu felt needed to say it so said nothing while the Warlord took a swing of his beer.

“When we announced that we wanted to be together, it went to shit. My father had chosen a high-ranking daughter to be my wife, and we would unite the two lands. Tyorells wasn’t just a fad, Yondu, I know from the age of sixteen I wanted to spend my life with him and him with me.

They made out lives hell, dealt with so much abuse. Nothing we couldn’t take, but when people you’ve known all your lives suddenly want you dead. Then it’s more complicated.”

Yondu and Kraglin just shifted in their seats trying to imagine this.

“In the end, it was decided that my year of trails, would last two. I knew it was punishment, even though they tried to make out that it was because I was a Warlords son. I was only supposed to fuck Tyorells and dump him, you’re not a man unless you have a collection of broken hearts after you. And I wanted to marry the first man I ever kissed. You can imagine how that went”.

Yondu and Kraglin knew about this. At the age of seventeen Darbian males spent a year in the wilderness, after being taught survival skills. Ensuring that when they stepped out of the Wilderness on their eighteen birthday, they would be men.

Then Lizxona scoffed, “Really shouldn’t have done that because those two years Leshara went into overdrive. She gave speeches, contacted, higher-ups, called for the people to vote.

She went to every town and argued for equality, and how we should love who we wanted. And because of who she was, they people listened, and they loved her.

They agreed that they wanted change. Leshara was like a force of nature while I was away from her. It got to the point that men who were vying for her hand in marriage backed away.

But she didn’t care. She wouldn’t marry anyone until we were allowed too. Her passion for doing what was right caused so many social changes on a level that has never been seen before.

When I came out of the Wilderness at the age of nineteen and received my titles, even when I had to prove my worth on the battlefield over and over again. People gave me shit, but the men in my unit, even people I conquered who knew of this gave their support”.

“It took five more years of non-stop fighting by Leshara and us, but finally relented, and we could marry. On the conditions that no matter what we could never have children, or even adopt. Then our father made the decree that my sister would marry the son of the Warlord, whose daughter I was meant to wed”.

Lizxona had been talking for a while now and cracked open another bottle, after that speech he needed and deserved it.

“And Leshara was ok with this?” Kraglin asked, while Tyorells and Lizxona just looked at each other sadly.

“She was okay with it, his name was Malek, we knew him growing up. Back then we thought he was a nice guy. He was one of the earliest who gave his support.

Leshara thought they would be very happy together, they discussed how after the lands would be united how to make life better for everyone. Banning slavery and promoting good causes and education.

We gave them the full support, and it was a massive wedding, both her father and ours sat there like miserable bastards, but what else is new. Leshara was happy, and we were happy for her”.

Lizxona felt silent, for a moment but Tyorells continued. “Her wedding was lavish, and she wore a bright green dress, in fact, there was green everywhere”.

“What about the sister of this guy?”. Kraglin asked, in curiosity, to which Tyorells finished. “She was the bridal matron, she was happy for us and happy to gain a sister like Leshara. In the years of trying to get the laws changed to help us marry, she also campaigned and became Leshara’s best friend”.

Lizxona stopped and took a drink of his beer. “And then it all went to shit.”

 

**To be continued**


	5. How the Past and Present, affect the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here we are Yonduweek chapter 5. More world building, and the Udonta family are coming to realise how big their family really is.

**Chapter 5. How the Past and Present, affect the Future**

 

Lizxona just stared at the surf for a moment before carrying on. “You know, Yondu, there are few days in life which are perfect. We all thought there was a future for all of us”, with that he pulled a small pad out of his pocket and typing in a few numbers, passed it to Yondu and Kraglin.

“This was on our wedding day, eight months later. It was done in our home, Leshara made such a big deal of it, made it look fantastic since this was the first time in the history of the planet this marriage was legal. She was bridal matron along with Cesarani, her brother didn’t come, said something had come up”.

Yondu activated the pad to see images of the wedding day, of a younger and more relaxed Lizxona and Tyorells greeting guests, gazing at each other with total adoration and getting slightly drunk.

Within the film, two young women holding hands walked into the frame, and Yondu could see the hard swell of a very pregnant Leshara. “Make way for the sister in laws”, she laughed.

Both of them could see the resemblance to Seroul, and how her smile really lit up a room. Malak’s sister walked off screen to get a drink since she was drinking for the pair, and Leshara, wearing a stunning purple dress addressed her brother and new brother in law.

“I am so happy right now, even the baby is happy for you. Because he kept kicking on my bladder throughout the entire service”. Leshara laughed, before continuing. “Seriously this is a long time coming, but your married, I’m going to have a baby, so you better be the best uncles in the universe and teach him some cool shit”.

Leshara said and even Yondu watching this realised that her happiness was contagious. Even though he wasn’t a smiler, he did while watching these scenes from the past unfold.

“We were so happy on that day, it felt like a fresh start for all of us. Only a few months later, it all went to shit”. Lizxona comment undermined the happiness, so Yondu put down the pad and just let him continue.

“A few months later, the Warlords of the lands died, making Malek, the new Warlord, he had a massive coronation, my sister at his side vowing to the people that he would make everything wonderful, and we all believed it. But then, he changed his mind, become a bastard just like his father and begin to beat my sister while she was carrying Seroul”.

Neither Yondu or Kraglin could say anything, but they had the look of unbridled fury on their faces, and they gripped their own beer bottles harder while Lizxona voice took on a hard edge.

Tyorells took a breath and completed the rest “She contacted her father and begged for help, but he refused to help her. The treaty was more important than her life. The bastard even jammed the signals, but she managed to escape and send us this.

The pad image flickered on a battler, dishevelled and heavily pregnant Leshara, in where both of them recognised was the cabin they were currently standing in. It was a recording done over space-time, and the image of a younger Tyorells was on the corner of the screen. From the background, it looked like the living space.

“Please for the love of god, get here quickly. He’s coming I can feel it” sobbed Leshara, and everyone’s heart gave a moment at the sight of the battered woman and her bruised face.

“We're there soon, look we’re going to help you. Lizxona is getting his weapons ready. We’re going to help you. Please remain calm”, reassured Tyorells. The words didn’t seem to have much of an impact on the terrified young woman, who just continued sobbing.

“Whatever happens, you must protect my baby, you have to protect my son”.

“Of course, we will, we would have helped you. Why didn’t you come to us sooner?”. Tyorells was asking these words to just to try to understand.

“I did, I contacted father, was told if I run or brought dishonour to the family, father would speak to the lords and deny your marriage. To make it illegal punished by death. I couldn’t do that to you, I had to protect my baby brother”.

Out of the corner of the image where Tyorells was, suddenly Lizxona appeared in view.

“We’re five minutes away, give us minutes. Fuck, those bastards are going to pay for this”. Lizxona spat with fury.

Leshara, just nodded relieved at her family, when there was a suddenly splintering of wood which caused Yondu and Kraglin to react, but the Warlord and his mate had seen this so many times, so they were used to it.

“You evil whore, thinking you could get away from me”. Leshara hastily pushed the pad back widening the view so everyone could see this as Malek barged in, his face red with rage.

“Don’t hurt me, don’t hurt the baby”. Leshara screamed putting her hands over her stomach to protect the new life growing inside her.

“Fuck the baby and fuck you too. Thought you could get away, thought you were better than me, though you could run to your precious brother for help. Your mine, you’re mine. Did you actually think I would let you get away from me?”

Yondu and Kraglin couldn’t believe what they were witnessing. This small woman, and the towering Darbian, as he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall.

“No, just stop it, just stop it. You’re going to kill the baby”. Leshara screamed as blow upon blow rained in her head and race, causing blood to seep down her long brown hair.

“All I want is the baby, your nothing, you’re nothing”. The salvage brutality was hard to witness, but everyone drew a collective breath from this image from years back, when Malek pulled out his long knife, the steel glinting in the air and drove into Leshara’s chest.

Leshara left out a sickening scream, and fell to the floor, Kraglin and Yondu noticed Lizxona was off the camera image, but Tyorells was watching, yelling, his voice carrying in the air, as the sick brutality continued.

 “The baby’s mines, the baby’s mine, you whore” Malek spat on her cheek, as the knife cut deep into her skin, making a sickening ripping sound while Leshara just lay there unable to do anything.

Large Darbian hands, begun to search through her abdomen clearly intent on ripping the unborn Seoul from her body, when he looked up, at the lights gleaming through the window, while Leshara just fought for life.

“Fuck it”, Malek said out loud and looked around. He could stay but looking at the body of the woman bleeding to death on the cabin floor, he got to his feet leaving a trail of bloody steps.

He didn’t even look around and straightening his armour and leaving the knife on the floor casually leaf the room as if nothing had ever happened.

 

There was the sound of a ship taking off, then a moment later, Lizxona and Tyorells bust through the door and over to the stricken woman.

“Leshara, Leshara”, Lizxona grabbed his sister as the blood dripped from her mouth, trying desperately to breathe, but it was a death rattle in her chest.

“It’s too late for me, it’s too late. You have to cut him out, you have to get my baby out. He’s still alive, I can feel him, but he can’t die. You have to do it”.

the words were a struggle, but Leshara seemed to have accepted her fate, and only wanted her son to be saved, as Tyorells run a medical scanner over her body.

“The baby’s stuck, Lizxona and his life signs are fading”, whispered, Tyorells as he did what he could to attend to the dying mother, but all of them knew it was too late.

“Just do it, make sure he lives. He’s yours know, both of yours”. She told her younger brother.

“No, don’t say that shit, you’re going to be fine”.

“Don’t lie to me, you bastard, I’m not. Just love him for me…just let me see him”.

Tyorells and Lizxona looked at each other and just nodded, while Lizxona grabbed the knife and with a sickening rip finished what the bastard started,

The sight of baby Seroul, all dark-haired and premature emerged into view. The baby didn’t make a sound. He was too early and fragile, so Tyorells moved quickly to cut the cord, and Leshara managed to place her hands on her son who gave his first delicate gasp of life

“His name is Seroul, you got that. That’s his name. I love him, tell him every day, I love him. I’m always going to be with him…”

Leshara never finished her rasping sentence as her eyes rolled back, and her life expired in a pool of blood.

There was silence for a moment before Lizxona begun to scream and grab his sister by the shoulders.

“Leshara, no Leshara”. Stricken with grief, he almost didn’t notice, his mate wrapping Seroul in a blanket.

“Lizxona, the baby’s struggling, we have to get him to the medics now.”

Instead, Lizxona grabbed, his comminutor and yelled to his pilots for a location. “Track that fucking ship and bring me his fucking head”.

“Sir, he’s masked his trial, we can’t locate him” came the replay” to which Lizxona’s face just grew in anger. “I’m going to kill that bastard, I’m going to fucking kill him”.

“Lizxona, we have to go now they’re something wrong with the baby”. Tyorells urged, to which the grief-stricken Warlord looked up.

“Seroul, his name is Seroul”.

With that, the image ended, and everyone came back to the present and looked at each other.

“Holy shit”, Yondu exclaimed since that had all happened here, which the Warlord understood.

“First time I’ve been back since that day, Seoul found out about it and wanted to see the beach. He’s got no idea that this was where he was born.

Yondu, even though he was a bastard Ravager, he had standard and tried to digest it all. “So, what about your father?”, to which Lizxona just gave his answer in a glib tone.

“I went back to the house holding her body. I wanted him to see what he had caused. Old fucker took one look at her, had a heart attack and died on the spot. So, in one day, I was the new Warlord, my sister was dead, and I had a child…worst fucking day of my life”.

“What about this bastard’s sister. What happened to her?”. Kraglin asked of the pair, who explained. “Her name’s Cesarani, she still lives and with my older brother who I installed as Steward. They fell in love and married with our blessing.

He’s a Xandarian, but he proved his worth in battle, and she picked up the mantle of Leshara. Their area is peaceful and now joined with us. Cesarani’s also Seroul’s blood type, so when he was struggling to survive, she donated all she could, blood, bone marrow, everything possible to keep her nephew alive” stated Tyorells.

“Cesarani is nothing like her bother, the same way Leshara wasn’t like me”. Lizxona explained. “But they’ve met, but we’ve never told them they're related in that. She is still his aunt on both sides after all, and that’s at her request. I know it’s hard for her dealing with the fact that her brother murdered my sister, but we don’t blame her.

 

“So, did you find Malek?”. Kraglin asked, while both of them looked away for a moment and said in a small voice.

“Been looking for him, since that day, but he was trained too fucking well. Big ass universe out there and he could be anywhere”.

“We could help you, we could look for him”, said Kraglin to which Lizxona shook his head. but Tyorells explained “No, everyone else is looking for him, but you’re not. We could have told you, but I went from nothing to being the mate of a warlord and having a child. Not just a child, but a child who’s the harbinger of peace within two lands”.

“Seroul is valuable, and he’s a target. We lived with that, he had fifteen surgeries on every part of him due to all the trauma of his birth.  And when we met, you didn’t ask, Sometimes I just want to be normal, as fucked up as it is.

Tyorells run his hand through his hair in frustration.

“This is normal, Kraglin, this is why I didn’t want you all to know. But I understand what it’s like to keep a secret about a child…believe me, I know too well”. Tyorells finished, clearly relieved he was expressing a part of his soul he had refused to for so long.

“Seroul doesn’t have a normal life he’s a constant target, he has few friends because we don’t trust anyone…well apart from you. Everyone is vetted, everyone is trained. Hell, his tutors are both trained warriors, and I live in fear that bastard is going to come back for him”.

Lizxona stopped, then paused and run his hands over his face, laughing to himself. “I can’t believe I finally said it out loud, fuck”. Looking up at his mate, no one could miss the relieved look on Tyorells own face. “Yeah you did”, came his soft reply.

Lizxona the fierce Warlord, who had been in the Udonta families’ life for the last few years, looked up suddenly. “Tyorells, do you want to come for a walk, just feel that we need to talk about somethings…it’s been a while”.

Tyorells nodded wordlessly, whole the Udonta’s confirmed they would keep an eye on the boys.

Watching the pair step off across the sand, holding hands. Kraglin and Yondu instantly exhaled the breath they had been holding since Lizxona confession begun.

“That just so fucked up, what that family’s been through”.

“I know right, OK I never thought to ask, but all they told me was she was dead, and that was sit. How could I question that when we’ve both lying bastards?” Said Yondu trying to digest this information, and the possibility since Seoul was a target, was Peter too? Had they placed their entire family in danger just because Peter needed a friend?

Trying to digest this, Yondu grabbed more beer, and passing a bottle to Kraglin, leaning up on the seat and looking out to the sea and stars, and were trying to enjoy the silence, when they heard the pitter patter of two tiny feet.

 

 

Turing around they saw little Seroul and Peter toddling out of the room, their bodies now clearly healed and they were seeking comfort, Peter rushed over to Kraglin for cuddles, and the Xandarian instantly obliged, but Seroul just looked confused,

“Uncle Yondu, where are my daddies”. The little boy asked, to which Yondu explained they were going for a walk and would be back soon.

Seroul’s lower lip wobbled for a moment, and the Captain of the Ravagers was concerned that Seroul would cry, so without even asking, Yondu held out his arms, and the six-year-old scrambled into his arms. Gripping him tightly, the little boy, sighed to himself and he settled in.

Kraglin holding Peter tight, who had begun to drift off to sleep, little Seroul squirmed for a moment, before whispering.

“When are my daddies coming back”. Knowing what he did now, Yondu wasn’t going to dismiss Seoul’s anxiety about his parent’s lack of presence, so made the decision to be brutally honest, the only way a father could.

“They’ll be back soon, but it’s cool because we’re here and we’re going to take care of you…and tomorrow we’re all going swimming”.

Seroul looked up for a moment, but sleep was encroaching again in the tiny boy, but then he said something, in a voice that reminded him of Peter, and knew perhaps Peter’s abilities which they never discussed was influencing the world again.

“Do you promise to take care of me, always”.

Kraglin glanced over, but in the back of his mind Yondu had a feeling that something was going to happen, something he couldn’t describe but under his headpiece, there was a slight firing of the synapses in his brain. But it depended on that he said next, but he said the only thing he could, the one thing that made sense.

“I promise to protect you as if you were my own son”.

 

At this Kraglin, just nodded, and with the hand what wasn’t stoking Peter’s hair, gripped his mate’s fingers tightly.

Something was happening, on this beach, on this holiday. But glancing down at Peter and under his eyelids, they saw a flash of green, and knew it was inevitable whatever it was. All they had to be was ready.

 

**The end of this story. But the next chapter as part of Yonduweek, we’re going back to the Elector. To the Ravagers, and Yondu and Kraglin are in dire need of a good shag!**

Please review xx

 

 


	6. Monsters Under the Bed Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok here we are. The theme and prompt for this story is Ravagers. But it got too long because I had so much fun writing it. So, it got cut for word length.  
> Prompt is Ravagers, and Yondu and Kraglin just want to make sweet, sweet love.  
> Of course they have to be interrupted

 

**Monsters Under the Bed Part One**

Kraglin’s ragged breath, was like music to Yondu’s ear, as he flipped his mate over, and caressed his spine, one of the things that always got his mate going. Kraglin was writhing on the bed, practically begging for Yondu. But this, he had time, so he was taking his own sweet time on his mate exquisite torture.

“More…please”, oh yeah, his mate was begging, his legs wide open, already ready. His own cock proud and erect, while Yondu, just run his blue hands over his body, feeling the soft flesh, he was about to claim, his skin in perfect contract to Yondu’s thick dense blue body.

“Please Yondu, I’m so horny” Kraglin whined, causing Yondu to chuckle. Oh, he was going to make him beg.

In truth, anyone looking at them would have thought Yondu, the dominant one, taller, older, more experienced and jaded with the world. A strict feared Ravager Captain, that demanded respect, from everyone. Well apart from Kraglin, at times he felt like Kraglin’s bitch!

Kraglin had this thing, this relaxed demeanour. Yondu having spent his formative years, as a slave fighting for scraps in comparison to the Xandarian who even having grown up in a subterranean shithole like Hrax grew up with parents and love. It was Kraglin, who ensured a one-night stand, became something more, having worked his way into becoming the first mate, and then Yondu’s actual mate.

Years on, they were a perfect team and now parents too. Something Yondu could never have imagined. When it came to their sex life though, it was Kraglin who was the more dominant of the pair, always coming up with new ways to experiment, making him feel the Xandarian body was new each time.

In truth having Peter around meant they had to be more diverse with their lovemaking. Gone were the days where they could just walk away and screw each other anywhere. Now it was planned, one look from Kraglin and they were screwing in the M-Ship, instead of doing maintenance, or the cleaning cupboard or anywhere.

Right now, it was two hours until Peter woke up. But Yondu, oh he likes to make his mate beg for it, as he brought his lips down onto Kraglin’s absolutely magnificent cock when he felt a disturbance in the room next to him, his internal senses born from life on a forest planet had never let him down. Shit, this was the last thing he needed.

“Go back to bed Peter.”

Kraglin looked up, suddenly. “Is he awake?”

No way in hell was Kraglin going to get up now, Yondu was going to tie him to the bed if he had too.

“Not for much longer…go back to sleep Peter” Yondu turned his head, before turning his attention back to Kraglin.

They were just enjoying each other, Yondu could feel Kraglin’s cock, long and hard, then the room was disturbed by the sound of soft children’s feet, and a small blonde-haired boy appeared at their side.

“Daddy, there a monster under my bed daddy”, little Peter was clutching Fang, and his small face just looked paler, which Kraglin noticed, but Yondu didn’t.

“Just go back to bed, Peter”. Yondu tried to keep the stern voice, as he felt his mate starting to lose interest, with his focus on their son. But the little boy shook his head. “Big monster with big teeth”.

There was silence for a second, as just looked at his son, and thought screw it. He untangled his body from Kraglin and got off the bed, the heat and sweat glistening on his naked blue body. Bitching all the while.

 

Kraglin, heavily sated and prepared for sex, tried to will his dick to calm down. Hell, Peter saw them naked all the time, in accordance with Centaurian customs and to save water. The three of them regular showered together, and Peter had a habit of crashing in their bed, but they draw the line at sex. No way in hell, even in Yondu’s communal tribe, there were limits.

Kraglin knew he should be pissed, he just wanted sex, but then their son was looking at him, with those big green pleading eyes, his arms open for a cuddle.

Kraglin quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it over his erect cock, bringing the lights up to full while Peter just scrambled into his lap and the second mate of the Ravagers just winched in pain.

Peter now settled, looked up at this parent “What were you and daddy doing?”

Kraglin thought for a second before saying quickly “We were wrestling”

“Ohhh”, Peter said in reply then asked Kraglin “Who was winning?”

Kraglin just chuckled to himself wondering how he would explain that while Yondu ventured into Peter’s room, and also brought it up to full lights. Though it was clean, it was still a little chaotic, blankets were strewn everywhere, and his pillow was on the floor. Looking around the room, Yondu became aware of a small draught by his legs and peered under the bed.

And came face to face with the bared teeth.

Instantly, Yondu reached forward to grab it by the neck, and it lunched forward, saliva dripping off the mouth, ready to bite. Its sharp claws ripped in the air trying to cling onto something, out of its mouth made a missing sound.

The sound filled the room, and Yondu heard Kraglin call out. The demented creature wiggled in Yondu’s hands, resisting the pressure, but Yondu didn’t give a shit, and showed no mercy, as with a shape yank, Yondu dislocated its neck, and the Volrats head hung limply in the air.

“Yondu what the fuck”, Kraglin appeared in the doorway, still holding Peter in his arms, “That’s it, daddy, that’s the monster”. Peter said, as Yondu hastily pulled Peter’s bed back and saw the air vent opened, the metal mesh ripped open which the creature had wriggled through.

 Without a word, Kraglin got his blaster, and Yondu inspected the creature's mouth, before cursing and tossed the Volrat to the floor.  Throwing his blaster over, Yondu placed the metal back and welded it all back together. Peter wrinkled his nose at the smell but understood. “No more monsters daddy”, he asked, and Yondu nodded then realised that he was still very much naked and there was a problem with the ship.

“Get him dressed, and yourself too”, he told Kraglin, and within minutes the entire Udonta family was dressed, with Fang tucked into Peter’s top. While Yondu opening a communicator over the Elector to be stopped and for all the Ravagers to meet in the mess hall, with their weapons ready.

 

Leaving his quarters Yondu almost collided with Yarovesky coming out of Horuz’s private room, his clothes rumpled and his hair in disarray. There was a scent of sweat and sex about them.  Since he was Second Mate so had his own domicile, and the main Navigator’s face paled.

Yondu and Kraglin just stared at the pair of them for a moment, and realisation dawned, “You two”, he demanded, while Horuz struggled to find the words.

“I didn’t want you to know”. Yarovesky said quickly, while Horuz claimed “I was going to tell you boss”, Horuz stumbled over his words while Kraglin rolled his eyes, but Peter on Kraglin’s shoulders just giggled to himself.

“Whatever, just get to the Mess hall, we’ll talk about this later”, and the pair went on their way. Yarovesky just looked at the ground and looked like he wanted to be anywhere in the universe than there.

Yondu really didn’t mind who hooked up and when. He wasn’t a hypocrite about relationships and hook-ups. Hell, Kraglin had been a hook-up who wouldn’t fucking leave! But when it came to missions, and working together, that was limited.

Too many distractions and variables, the Vonspiers didn’t take as many missions together as they once did, even Yondu and Kraglin working together was rare. The fact that his second mate and navigator sat almost side by side and had been screwing for god knows how long, was grating to him. And he had to do something about that.

 

At that time of the morning, it was only Iztel and Proctom, enjoying their breakfast together, as the rest of the meal was cooking as Yondu placed Peter to the floor who immediately run over to help them prepare coffee for the crew.

With Peter helping, even though he couldn’t go hold the hot coffee pots, the rest of the Ravagers filed in, some finishing their night shifts, and some rubbing sleep from their eyes.

Soon the Ravagers were assembled and waiting when Yondu brought out the Volrat and threw it on the floor with a thud, its eyes still stared forward,

It was five-foot-long and covered in shaggy course fur, it’s tongue had rolled out of its mouth. So, it again looked threatening, but also comical.

 “Right, you bastard, we’ve got a little infestation of his ship. Don’t know how it happened, really don’t care. But we’re at a standstill until every damn one of caught and killed”.

Out of the crew, there were confused glances before Horuz spoke up. “Yondu, what’s the big deal, they’re buggers but…”

“But they have venom sacks on the roof of their mouths, and if one of them had bitten our son, Peter would be dead in ten minutes”.

Peter at this point was sitting on Proctom’s shoulders, holding a jug of milk for the coffee and spoke up cheerfully “Yep I could have dieded”.

 

**To be concluded.**

**Please review xx**

 

 


	7. Monsters under the Bed Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, new chapter and some character building with my OC’s and established characters

 

 

 

**Bumps in the Night Part 2**

It was a sobering thought, Peter wasn’t a Xandarian even if he resembled one, it was a constant reminder of how he was different and how even the smallest thing was a potential threat. With Xandarians, all you got was a rash if bitten by a Volrat. Shit, this meant the entire Elector needed to have a sweep through.

“I want every inch of the Elector checked, I wasn’t blasters set to kill. I want them all dead, I want everyone I teams and there a bonus for the ones who bring back the most”, he informed his crew, hell a bit of competition was good them, as Iztel raised his hand.

“Also, once the sacks are removed, the meat on those this is delicious, so bring them back, and we can skin them”. Iztel informed the Captain, since Iztel was in charge of the kitchen, so whatever. Then, Peter demanded to be let off Proctom’s shoulders and raced over to Kraglin’s so he could face the crew directly.

“And a holiday”. Peter stated in a no-nonsense voice. “Yep, a bonus and a holiday”.

Yondu looked over at his son “Peter we’re not giving anyone a holiday”, he stated, but Peter protested.

“But daddy’ we’ve just had a holiday, and it was so much fun. We went swimming and played on the beach and caught fish…please daddy” pleaded Peter, and something within the fierce Captain of the Ravagers caved.

“OK fine, the team who brings back the most Volrats, get a bonus and a week off…so get on with it, you ingrates”.

Iztel went to get some empty sacks to throw the creature in and the rest of the Ravagers begun to divide themselves into teams and sort out the sections they would take. Even though they were criminals, they would all take the same amount, and it would be equal. Volrats were easy to find, it was just finding the main nest and shooting the bastards before Peter spoke up.

“Daddy, I want to go hunting too”.

It was a bit unnerving that Peter who only a few minutes earlier, could have been killed but now was taking it in his stride, and didn’t even seem that bothered.

“No Peter, you’re not going hunting, it’s too dangerous”. Informed Kraglin but Peter protested. “Please daddy, please”. Oh, there it was, that pleading look and little pout and something within both people in charge of the ship caved.

“Ok fine…just pick where you want to be with”.

Peter looked around for a moment, sizing up the crew before running over to Proctom and Iztel.

“I’m going to be with you”, Peter stated while Proctom and Iztel looked at each other, and had an awkward look on their faces.

“Well actually, we weren’t going to go, I have seizures and Iztel’s vision…”, Proctom tried to finish, but Peter had that look in his eyes, and neither of them could resist.

“But we can go and have a look and see what we find”, finished Iztel, while, amounts the Ravagers there were shared looks, and Jamsean, spoke up “You know what I’ll join you too”, he said walking over to the little unit while Peter did a happy dance.

Yondu motioned for his mate Gunnsen to join his team, then had an evil thought. “Horuz you’re with me, Yarovesky go join my son”.

It wasn’t a request, and both of them knew they were being punished, but the navigator joined Peter, and with the Ravagers went to work, blasters at the ready and sacks in hand.

“Right, then get to work you miserable bastards”. Yondu shouted, and the Ravagers began to tear through the Elector, going deck by deck slowly, checking rooms and vents and any place where the sodding Volrats were.

It wasn’t bad, in fact, they were easy to find, none seems to be in air vents apart from that rouge one, and they were behind objects or hiding behind metal, but soon most of the Ravagers had bags full of the bastards.

Walking along the decks, with his crew, Yondu wants a prying bastard, but Kraglin couldn’t resist and in the end turned to Horuz. “So, you and Yarovesky, when did that happen?”.

An order was an order, and in truth, Horuz looked relieved to be talking about it. Ravagers had to be tough after all “A few months ago, we got drunk, had a one night…which turned out not to be a one-night thing. He’s easy to talk too”.

This was a surprise to most of the people there, out of the Ravagers, Yarovesky was stoic and diligent never giving much information and always keeping to himself. He was a hard worker and the chief navigator courtesy of an education due to one of his previous masters back when he was a slave.

“Fuck me, you finally got him to open up”, supplied Gunnsen, “That’s saying something”. To this Horus nodded. Hell, he couldn’t understand what it was like to be a slave but knew half of the people he was with did. In comparison to Horuz, they couldn’t be more different. Horuz was social and liked by most of the crew, but Yarovesky was quiet, pale and lean.

“I even asked him to move in with me”.

 

 

“Horuz asked you to move in with him?” Jamsean asked, Peter was on Proctom’s shoulders, and all were whispering but, in all honesty, he understood everything. They had caught a few of the Volrats which seemed to satisfy Peter.

“Yeah but I changed the issue, just strange to be asked”.

“Why that’s strange, your sleeping with each other, it’s the next normal step,” Proctom said to the Navigator, while Yarovesky tried to digest this. Especially coming from Proctom who only two years earlier was in exile and hated by all the crew, and now had gone into a place of acceptance by everyone, especially the Udonta family.

Yarovesky tried to think of the right thing to say, but it was difficult. He knew he was surrounded by people who understood why he was a slave like all of them apart from Iztel and the young Peter.

“It’s just you know”, and all of them understood this, being a slave for most of their lives left mental scars that struggled to heal. Commonly manifesting themselves in night terrors where they were convinced that life on the Elector was an illusion and they had never left their shackles of bondage.

Out of the group, it was Proctom who spoke up. “I didn’t really have a choice about moving in with Iztel, I woke up from surgery and was too out of it to protest. But I was a bit freaked out when I moved it…thought he would judge me, and then kick me out. Even when I started having seizures. But it wasn’t like that he’s been really cool about it”.

Proctom looked away for a moment, “I have bad moments, but it’s ok. It’s not as bad as what I thought it would be”. And to this Iztel just gave his arm a comforting squeeze.

“Gunnsen and I are pretty much in it together, so we know when we need our own space”, informed Jamsean, while Yarovesky just digested this information and thought over it some more.

A short while later, the information went through that all of the Volrats had been caught, a sensor sweep of the Elector revealed there was no more hidden anywhere. So, with the mission complete all of the Ravagers went back to the mess to count up the total and to get something to eat.

Yondu and Kraglin looked over the sacks of the dead creatures making a tally of the potential winners. When their five-year-old dragging a bag burst through the door.

 

“Daddy, daddy. I shot one, I got one” Peter yelled delighted with his success, “I shot it with a blaster” while Yondu crossed his arms and frowned.

“Oh really”, he asked his crew who were he noticed bring in huge sacks of the dead Volrats

“Proctom aimed my blaster, but Peter was the one who saw it and pulled the trigger. It was totally safe” explained Iztel, even though Kraglin wasn’t wholly convinced by this. But at lean none of them were stupid to give the child a weapon. They had strict rules on the Elector about this.

But with everyone in attendance, Yondu and Kraglin did the headcount and then did it again…before declaring Peter, Jamsean, and the rest the winners. Even if the parents couldn’t believe it, and neither could the rest of the Ravagers.

Proctom spoke up, having realised that the Volrats loved warm damp places, a quick inspection in the laundry room revealed their nest, and they had killed them all in seconds. Peter had even caught the main Volrat who was bigger than the rest.

Proctom who on a year earlier would never even have thought of that it was a sigh of how good his new education was, but Yondu did agree to the rewards to the crew so they would get a holiday and bonus.

The entire crew tried not to the hide their jealousy. A paid holiday true Yondu let the crew have time off if they wanted it. But paid, that was different. While the winners were making mental plans, Peter held that thoughtful look on his face and approached his parents.

“Daddies, I’ve been thinking really hard. And it’s not fair since I’ve just had a lovely holiday, so can I give my holiday to two people”. Peter just gave his parents a little smile and waited for their answer, and Kraglin run his hand over his face to try not to laugh.

“Oh, why two people?” he asked, and Peter confirmed.

“Because Fang also helped, and he doesn’t need a holiday too”.

A child’s logic and no one could deny this, so Yondu asked casually and tried not to laugh.

“So why gets the holiday?”

Peter screwed up his nose and pointed past his parents. “I want Gunnsen to have it because he’s with Jamsean, and I want Horuz to have it so he and Yourvesky can have a nice holiday and wrestle in bed just like you”.

 

The two Ravagers were shocked and since Peter had just outed them as a couple, but every Ravager laughed, but a least with Peter in the room didn’t take the piss out of them.

Both couples thanked Peter for their generosity, though Yondu explained that they wouldn’t get a bonus which the Second Mate and Gunnsen understood. They were getting a holiday, they weren’t going to take the piss further.

 

Yondu gave the order for the Volrats to be taken down to the lower decks so they could be cleaned and skinned, while the Vonspiers and Proctom and Iztel began to work out their holidays.

Then Peter came up to Yondu and asked him the one thing that left the Captain of the Ravagers floored entirely.

 

**To be concluded.**

**So, what did Peter ask of Yondu, and is Yondu going to embrace a part of his life he had forgotten?**

**Please review xx**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Monsters Under the Bed Part Three

 

**Ok, a new chapter and Yondu is getting in touch with his tribal side**

**Monsters Under the Bed Part 2**

The next day, after the rest of the Volrats, had been taken to the laser banks and skinned mechanically. Before being carved and taken to the freezers. All apart from the pelts, most of them wanted one of their own for rugs for their quarters, to give it a little personal touch

Most the Ravagers were Xandarians, even if they were curious about skinning animals, they lacked the expertise to do it. Still, apart from one that Peter had killed, the room where they would be doing it had been cleaned and sterilised.

 

Yondu was surprised by the request and initially felt like refusing, but it had come from his son who wanted to know more about Yondu and his customs. Peter had read about this but perhaps didn’t understand what this meant in Centaurian culture.

But Yondu had agreed, and now this was happening, something Yondu had never done, but had always remembered how it was completed.

 

Yondu had explained it to Kraglin what would happen who informed everyone else at what needed to be done. This was a sacred and private moment between Peter and Yondu, all security camera would be switched off, and no one would ever know what occurred during the ceremony.  Only those who needed too.

Secrets passed down from father to son, though there was some information which Kraglin had secretly looked that up, he wasn’t about to tell Yondu that.

The Volrats throat had been slit, letting the blood drip into two vats. One of the most essential things left, for the social part of the ceremony, while Iztel came in earlier that morning and swiftly took one away. Then Yondu got his son up early in the morning and instructed Peter to follow him for the rite of passage.

Was Peter too young? Probably, but Yondu was too young to have his innocence shattered after all.

In the Mess Hall, the Ravagers instead of being served a piping hot, delicious breakfast were instead greeted by Iztel and Proctom handing out small vials of purple Volrat blood. By Centaurian traditions, those partaking in the ceremony must undergo a ritual fast for the day, and though could drink whatever they wanted, must abstain from any food.

Though they had been causally informed of this, there were still protests.

“Are you fucking kidding me, all day and no food!”. Claimed Horuz and in response, Yarovesky spoke up. In the last day, they had had everyone taking the piss out of their burgeoning relationship, and the Navigator was long past caring.

“The captain does our traditions, like Day of Thanks, this is for him and Peter”. The remainder of Peter and his benefit ensured there was no more protest, but a grimace when they drank the blood. Tradition dictated that it was wetting the appetite for the main event. With that, the Ravagers got to work, but a select few hung back on Yondu’s request.

 

While this was going on Yondu took his son by the hand and took him into the small room. In his absence, Kraglin had come in and lit some candles. This was typically done in the back of a cave by firelight, and this was the only alternative they could come up with.

There was also large bowls of water and fresh towels for the cleansing and instructing his son to strip off the top half of his body. Yondu pulled his jacket and top off revealing his thick scars to the world.

Yondu was suddenly nervous, but Peter’s face just beamed with anticipation, as Yondu and his son approached the dead Volrat. Hanging in the air by a hook, the blood entirely drained from its body, the venom sac having been removed from a crew member. So, it was totally safe for the five-year-old to go near.

Peter had read up on the traditions, of the words to say, but it shocked Yondu when he turned to his father and stated. “This meal I caught for the tribe, proves my worth”, in the soft rhythmite clicks of Yondu’s actual language.

Which threw the Captain of the Ravagers. For a moment he was sitting in a tree secretly watching the older boys of the tribe going through the rite, memorising all the words and wondering how old he would be when he sat with his own father.

Banishing the memory and taking his secondary blade from its sheath and passing it carefully to his son, instructing him to be careful since Kraglin would kill him if their son got hurt. Then the pair got to work.

The carving was a combined effort, with Yondu making the significant cuts across the beast’s surface, leaving the skin under the fur exposed. Peter did as he was instructed, cutting off the gentiles. And leaving them in a bowl, then the eyes and then holding the bowel, Peter passed it to his father.

There was a moment with both their hands on the metal bowl, then Yondu took the body parts and swallowed them while, the eyes to see into the future, the tentacles for vitality.

In truth they were disgusting, but Yondu swallowed them whole, while Peter just made a yuck face.

The pair continued, with the knives ripped under the surface and both of them became very bloody, the paws were removed. With ease, Yondu cut through the creatures head, and now with every part exposed the skin came off the creature to reveal the dark purple flesh.

this completed, Yondu and Peter dipped their hand into the bowl of blood and pressed their own imprint into each other cheek, meant to symbolise the son becoming the father, and making his own way as a man.  

Carefully, Yondu also removed the heart of the Volrat, it was huge. But this was one thing he wouldn’t ask of Kraglin, so instead, he placed it in an empty bowl.

 

 With this motion competed, the Udonta’s lay the placed the meat on a metal rack, and Proctom and Iztel walked in. It had been explained to them, that the preparation was a scared moment customarily given to tribe’s men who had aged, their hands symbolling the traditions past down through the centuries.

Yondu and Iztel were about the same age, but Iztel being Peter’s tutor had been given that exalted position and Proctom was there because Iztel was almost blind and had one arm!

 

The two Xandarians silently got to work, coating the Volrat, with the marinade they had concocted that morning, it was as close as they would get to the ingredients used on Yondu’s home planet. Yondu caught a whiff of the scent and once again was captivated back to his tribe, sitting on the floor, waiting for his scrap of meat.

Getting to their feet, Iztel and his Assistant turned and addressed Yondu and Peter, noticing how bright the purple blood was on their faces, and how older they both seemed.

“The meat for the tribe is prepared and ready for the offering”, they claimed in unison, and it took Yondu a moment to realise they had said it in his own language. It wasn’t perfect, but it was enough, and he was touched by the gesture but nodded in response.

 

Stepping back, it was now that the Vonspiers entered to pick up the mean and take it for the next phase.

Picking up the metal cage and raising it high above their heads the entire group left the room and walked through the decks, followed by Peter and Yondu.

 

Walking through, Yondu was surprised to see that every Ravager in the vicinity had downed tools and was standing to attention, just as they would do in the tribe, heralding the offering.  There were no comments on the bare-chested Udonta family. Instead, he caught the looks of pride on the faces of his mainly Xandarian crew. Yondu had to be silent but hoped he sent everyone a glimpse of thanks for the gesture.

 

In the mess hall, two deck plates had been removed from the floor and insulated from the elements, turning the empty spot into a firepit, and added wood and other items that would burn quickly.

Yondu noticed that all the tables and chairs had been moved back, and though Iztel and Proctom were not at their typical place, they had apparently prepared a meal to go with the meat, cooking in the large hot plates.

Placing the meat down, the crewmen stepped back and excused themselves from the room while Yondu pulled his son to his knees and sparked up the wood.

There, for the next several hours, as the pair stoked the flames, and the meat sizzled, Yondu told his son of the traditions of the Zatoan tribe, what each meant and why it was important. Peter seemed to take it all in and was just rapt by all of this and tried to remember the new words he was learning from his daddy’s tribe.

The smell of the meat drifted through the decks, and every Ravagers stomach growled in anticipation, and at the appointed time, they downed tools finished their work and ventured to the mess hall. The tables had been set Iztel and Proctom, had also cooked a second Volrat for the crew minus the spices, which was in the oven in case after a day of fasting it wasn’t enough, as he lay out on hot plates on the tables.

Inside Peter begun to feel very special, this was his hunt, this was his food, and he had made it for his tribe. He felt very proud of himself.

For the Ravagers, who knew Yondu, he seemed different. Taller, prouder, and an example of who he could have been if his life had turned out the way it should.

For this part, the carving of the meat was given to the most respected of the tribe, and the only people they could think of was the MasterChef and his assistant, while the Ravagers formed an orderly line for the food, which gave a hiss as the meat was cut.

The scent of spices and meat made each Ravagers stomach grow, and soon their plates were filled with the delicious food, taking them back to their seats, with Yondu and Kraglin being the last to sit down.

Peter’s job was to sit there at the remains of the caucus of the Volrat, while Yondu took a bite, and mentally was thrown back to his tribe, with the lush green trees, the wind carrying the sweet scent of the pollen on the air. Under the table, his hand found Kraglin’s and just squeezed it tight.

With the first plate of the food devoured, it was Horuz and Yarovesky who stood up first, and went over to the boy, still sitting, waiting for the judgment of his tribe for his initiation.

“You bless us, with this meal”, they said in unison, followed by the Vonspiers, Proctom, Iztel and the rest. It was only when this was completed, that Peter finally broke his own fast, and took a large piece of the meat and ventured over to the Captain's table where he sat, and bit down.

“Mummmmm”, Peter exhaled the spices and the delicious flesh of the Volrat, and then looked duo at his parents.

“Did I do it alright daddy?”.

If it weren’t for the Ravagers in the room, sharing the meal and enjoying each other’s company, Yondu would have kissed and embraced his son, but all he could say was

“You did perfectly”. this was enough for Peter, who just smiled, and tucked in some more.

 

 

**To be concluded because I some world building with my OC’s and want to finish that, which will be up in a few days**

**Please review as it’s really encouraging xx**

 

 

 

 


	9. Monsters under the Bed Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry it's a bit late. But I got caught up in the story and wrote more. What can I say, when the fanfic fairy hits. She hits hard. More of a love moments coming up and yes something sexy coming up

 

**Monsters Under the Bed Part 4**

**One Month Later**

Yondu Udonta walked through the crew decks of the Elector, holding in his hands, his sons soon to be prized possession. As per Centaurian traditions, the skin had been left to dry for a month, and on the underside of the leather, each crewman had signed their name with a soldering iron. it was a tribe tradition, and Peter had a huge tribe.

Stepping past the second mate's room, Yondu caught a scent of sex in the air, and couldn’t resist a smile.

After a lot of discussions, and a fuck ton of beers, Yarovesky had finally moved in with Horuz. The captain knew it was early days, and since they were both bridge crew, they had been ordered to keep any public affection at a minimum and were barred from working missions together for a while.

But looking over the last few months Yondu had realised that Horuz had become a harder worker in the same vein as Yarovesky, so perhaps their union was a good thing! They had shelved their holiday for a while though, they weren’t ready for that just yet, but that could change in the future.

 

Entering the room, Kraglin had his back to him and was looking over the figures for the month, so Yondu knew best to disturb him while his mate was head deep in concentration, but there was the sound of movement in their son’s bedroom to which Yondu just stepped in.

At this time of the evening, Peter was in his pyjamas, having just been washed and was dragging out his bedtime, by playing with his toys on the floor. But his face lit up when he saw Yondu standing in the doorway, then his eyes lit up when he saw what his daddy was holding.

“Is that my skin, is it all ready?” to which Yondu nodded and rolled the skin out on the floor to show his son. On the leather side, all the Ravagers had burned their names into it, with a soldering iron. To signify the Tribe and the ones who would guide Peter as he grew up.

Peter just run his hands over the names excited to receive it. Then Yondu remembered something. “Oh, look here, Iztel sent this to me today” Yondu pulled out his pad, to show Peter the video he had been sent.

After much discussion and even though Iztel made it clear that he didn’t expect his Assistant to spend a holiday with him, Iztel had confessed that he had a cabin next to a large river. Iztel hadn’t been there in years, and it needed some work done but to his surprise, Proctom leapt at the chance, they had spent the last few days just fixing it up again and taking advantage of a brothel down the road for some gratification.

It had been years for Iztel, but Proctom had never had a holiday in his life so it would be nice to just enjoy some time away together away from the crew. The scene opened with the pair standing in the lake, shirtless, and both already tanned, and looking very relaxed and happy.

“Hi Peter, we’re trying fishing for the third day and caught nothing so far, but you asked us for a message for here it is. But it’s so great here, you would love…oh my god”. Proctom jumped back with surprise while Iztel came over, to help the young Xandarian with his line.

“That’s it, lad, you’ve snagged something, just pull it in gently”. Instructed Iztel, while Proctom’s face twisted in concertation as he did what was asked and out of the lake came a giant fish. Which flapped in the air, while and, gave it a slap, with his one good arms and it stopped, flapping now dead.

“Oh my god, oh my god I caught a fish, never done that before”, exclaimed Proctom while Iztel, just gave him an affectionate head ruffle.

“That’s brilliant, we’ll dine well tonight, the Vonspiers are going to be here in a few hours, and we're gonna eat like lords”.

Proctom’s happiness was infectious, and Peter just grinned while watching this but didn’t mention the fact that the Vonspiers were going to join them too.  In the end at a loss for what to do, Iztel had extended the invitation, and they had spent the last few days finishing up on the Elector, before heading to the planet with the lake.

Jamsean and Gunnsen would spend a few days with the MasterChef and help him fix up the place than have it all to themselves for a few more days while Proctom and Iztel came back to the Elector.

“They’re really happy daddy”, Peter said, pleased with what he had done, and Yondu could only agree.

Yondu went to place the Volrat skin down to use as a rug, but Peter grabbed his hand.

“No daddy, I have to sleep with it tonight, it’s tradition”, Peter finished while Yondu found it slightly disconcerting that Peter had remembered all the traditions so well, but there was a shuffle of movement as Kraglin appeared in the door to observe this.

In Yondu’s tribe, they slept with the first skin, to absorb the love of their tribe, though sleeping on a metal floor for a five-year-old was out of the question,

So, grabbing some pillows and his blankets, Yondu swiftly made a makeshift bed on the floor, and laid the skin over it, while Peter just scrambled inside, allowing his daddy to wrap the fresh leather over him, and just looked content.

This was still so disconcerting for Yondu, giving his son something which he had been denied, but there was no way he could explain it to Peter, who had no idea of Yondu’s past. Yet purely due to daddy’s expression, Peter piped up suddenly.

 

“Daddy, does this mean that I’m a man now?”

Kraglin snickered behind Yondu, and all Yondu could do was smile. “No, Peter, but this means that one day you will be and grow up, strong and brave”.

Yondu grabbed Fang which Peter cuddled, and since sleep was encroaching on their son, so Yondu gave him a kiss goodnight, leaving him with Kraglin to tell him a story since it was his turn to do it. However, he quickly turned to Yondu,

“Have a shower would you, you stink”. Kraglin told his mate, who for once didn’t disagree, it had been one of those days where everything had to be done, and a shower would be nice.

Stripping off and leaving his clothes in a pile, Yondu went to the shower unit and scrubbed his skin thoroughly. Letting the water cascade over his fin and face.

Not bothering to wrap a towel around his body, he turned the corner back to the central space. To suddenly see Kraglin in the middle of the room, stark bollock naked, kneeling on a Volrat rug, and lighting the candles, he had dipped the lights to create a sense of atmosphere.

Yondu noticed the two full large goblets of wine, and an even large jug, two small bowls of oil and a third bowel containing what Yondu had removed a month earlier. There was also a bucket full of ice and beers, in case they were thirsty afterwards. Kraglin really had thought of everything, as he gestured Yondu to come over to him.

“We still have to finish the rite, and it says that the male of the household has to be cleansed thoroughly” Kraglin gave Yondu a sensual look, while Yondu just stepped forward and found himself slipping to his knees, so he faced Kraglin.

“I can’t let you do this, Kraglin”, Yondu advised only thinking of his mate and why he hadn’t asked him, while Kraglin just shook his head in protest

“The woman of the family, give herself over to the man’s pleasure and gains pleasure”. He stated, which Yondu disagreed, “This isn’t about that, look, it’s for a Centaurian woman. You want to be the woman, then fine. Fuck it, you the more maternal parent anyway, even I get that. But we’re not doing this”.

Then again Yondu recalled hearing the mating screams from the women in the tribes, and though back then it confused him. He now recognised them as screams of pleasure. But could he really do this? He cast a cautionary look over Kraglin, who still held that look of anticipation on his face

"You have to submit to me, you have to let me dominate you” Yondu’s voice was full of concern, but Kraglin just shook his head.

“I’ve been thinking about this for the past month, Yondu, I can take it. I can take all of it and you.”

Within their relationship, Yondu was stronger and denser, by comparisons Xandarians were weak. However, their sex life was breath-taking.

However Yond always hung back. Back in the early days of their relationship they had gone too far, and Kraglin had told Yondu he wasn’t hurt, the look on his face said otherwise. Since then Yondu had learned the right boundaries, the moment he had to pull back.

Then Kraglin touched Yondu’s face gently.

“If we don’t do this, then everything Peter did, everything the crew did will be meaningless. This has to be done. I’m ready”, then he smiled. “Just show me how”.

 

**To be continued because it felt wrong to have a nice sweet family moment followed by perhaps the filthiest thing I have ever written.**

**Back in a few days xx**

**Please review**

 


	10. Monsters under the Bed Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartfelt moment, Yondu getting in touch with his culture leading to the porn you are about to read. Enjoy xx   
> And please review x

 

**Monsters Under the Bed Chapter 5**

 

Kraglin’s brown eyes were full of so much trust, with the scent of the meat, and spiced oil, and candles, and Yondu took a piece of the now cooked meat in the bowel. It was meant to be eaten raw, after being frozen for a month, but either Kraglin hadn’t known that, or just didn’t care.

Placing the meat into his mate’s mouth, Kraglin followed suit, which melted on both their tongues having been cooked with spics. Inhaling the heart of the Volrat, the meat was finished in seconds.

Then, Kraglin, letting Yondu take the lead, he took the bowl of oil, and begin to coat Kraglin’s body, allowing his hands gently drizzle onto Kraglin’s pale skin, as Kraglin started to wraith.

It took a few minutes, their hands gently coating with each other, covering and to Yondu’s satisfaction Kraglin gave a little moan of delight when Yondu’s fingers danced over Kraglin’s cock.

The feel of Kraglin’s sensual hand over his dense blue body caused the blood to rush down. But this was important, there were no words, just gestures. But this was sacred in the centurion tribes.

A couple enjoying each other, a month after their child had the first hunt to congratulate themselves for raising an excellent strong individual. Yondu had never done it of course, never thought he would, but it was Yondu’s turn to please Kraglin for what he had done.

With a deep husky kiss, Yondu pushed Kraglin back against the rug, so his mate lay sprawled beneath him, and continued on his journey plating soft kissed and nibbles on Kraglin’s pale skin.

Kraglin squirmed and moaned in response as Yondu carried on, until he reached Kraglin’s absolutely magnificent cock, and slowly wrapped his mouth over it.

Kraglin gasped and squirmed with pleasure as Yondu’s rough tongue sucked, stroked and teased Kraglin, whole almost jack-knifed off the rug, which caused Yondu to grin.

Kraglin, just shuddered, as he came in Yondu’s mouth, who swallowed his mate’s prize and grabbing a mouthful of the wine, got to work on Kraglin’s ass. The spices gave it an aphrodisiac taste, and the tingling sensation so unfamiliar to Kraglin’s most sensitive part, caused his arms to flail and almost scream.

“Fuck, fuck”, before almost pleading “Please Yondu, I want you in me”.

 

However, Yondu ignored this, oh he was going to take his own sweet time on Kraglin’s body, alternating between sucking furiously along the shaft, and ass, and, the exquisite torture of fucking Kraglin with his mouth.

 

All Kraglin could do was move his hips in a rhythm in response to the actions, and moan with pleasure which was like music to Yondu’s ears, as with a combination of his fingers and tongue, he began to eat out Kraglin’s ass.

Think fingers, were entering him, stroking him, stretching him, a second finger was followed by a third. Kraglin’s legs were wide open, trembling with pleasure, as Yondu gave his mates dick and ass equal attention, prolonging the event. Kraglin was wet and ready, almost begging in between the gasps and squeals or pain and pleasure.

Both of them were slaves to their emotions, the combined heart and the spiced oil, almost caused Yondu’s gaze to blur. Oh, fuck he wanted Kraglin, every part of him. In the back of his mind, a long-dormant tribal feeling began to come to life.

 

 

Kraglin and Yondu locked eyes with each other, letting each other knew they were both ready, as Yondu brought his body over his mates, and gently pushed his hard-erect cock into Kraglin’s primed and absolutely perfect ass.

 

This wasn’t Yondu’s favourite position, by no means. But he knew it was Kraglin’s, and he owed him that, he owed his mate so much. Kraglin moaned, which was like music to Yondu as he moved his hips slowly, just watching the expression on Kraglin’s face, feeling his shudder with each movement.

Yondu closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensation of his thick, dense cock entirely buried in Kraglin’s ass. And found himself moving faster, Kraglin keeping up with his movement, who just writhed beneath him.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck Yondu, so good, so good”. Kraglin moaned, the oil and sweat glistening on his skin, which Yondu, reached down and stroked Kraglin’s. Kraglin was so slick, and the sweat pooled off Yondu’s body, as he reached down and found Kraglin’s cock, now standing erect and proud again and with Yondu fucking his ass, the blue Ravagers hands wrapped around his cock, and he began to stoke, in movements matching the thrusting of his hips.

Kraglin’s back arched, and his hands gripped the rug, just lost in the pleasure, “More, more”, Kraglin begged, while Yondu deliberately let his thrusts move faster deeper, filled with the scent and the species, begin to get lost further into the rhythm.

This was perfect, him and his mate, there was no ship, there was no one else but them, Yondu was just lost in the emotion when at his core, he felt his body twist and gasped feeling within his cock, a familiar thickening sensation.

“My knot”, Yondu uttered, while Kraglin’s eyes burst open, and he thrust his head back, trying to adjust to this. Yondu’s cock, already magnificently big was expanding in Kraglin’s body, almost ripping him apart. Quickly Yondu reached up and gathered Kraglin in his arms, flipping himself over, so Yondu was now lying on the rug, and Kraglin was above him.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck” Kraglin’s gasped, and both of them tried to adjust to this, the issue now was Yondu’s knot, secured in Kraglin’s ass. If Yondu tried to pull out now, it would destroy Kraglin’s body.

Kraglin the sweat pouring down his face and arms, placed his hands on Yondu’s chest, on the pouch that once upon a time had held their son safe and secure, and moved his hips gently. Yondu in the meantime run his hands, over Kraglin’s hips and pale legs which were straddling him, which were slick with sweat.

With Kraglin in control now, over Yondu’s body, the Xandarian moved slowly, causing a delicious shudder through both their bodies. Kraglin was lost in the ecstasy of movement, as his thrusts grew deeper.

Kraglin just moaned in delight, and Yondu, arched his body back, just enjoying the momentum of this, his mate, doing this for him. The scent of spices on their skin mixed with the sweat and musk of their combined bodies.

“Yes, yes” Yondu moaned, a slave to his emotions while Kraglin just gaped.

“Yondu, kiss me”. Kraglin demanded, causing Yondu to reach up, and let his lips meant his mate, the movement continuing.

Sweat pouring down their faces, Kraglin tasted his mate, and they both tasted salt, the movements uniting Yondu gripped his mate tightly,

 

Now know when each one began and ended, just lost in the ecstasy of each other when there was movement as Kraglin reached over and on the shelf pulled out a blade.

With expert movements, Kraglin slashed Yondu across the shoulder blade. Yondu just gasped, as the blade glinted in the air, as Kraglin did the same to himself then fixed his gaze upon Yondu.

“Say the words, teach me the words to say”. Kraglin gasped out, still writhing on Yondu’s cock.

Senses returned to Yondu for a second, as the full realisation of Kraglin’s demands, met his brain.

“I can’t do this, we can’t do this”. Yondu, manage to get out, but Kraglin even with the sweat pouring down his face had that look in his eye, that determined look.

“Yes, we can, yes, we can, and we’re going to do it, or I’ll never come off your dick ever again. Say the words to me Yondu”.

 

The words formed on Yondu’s tongue, soft and intimate, only used in centurial culture once with meaning, as he whispered the soft rheumatic clicks in Kraglin’s ear and Kraglin’s fluency in Yondu’s language, was an advantage.

Kraglin effortlessly returned the words causing Yondu to become more excited as Kraglin’s mouth formed the words, anyone looking would think it was meaningless yet the clicks contained the most precious words.

“I give myself to you my love, on our wedding day”.

For Yondu hearing those words, word he had never said in this context, it gave him a second wind and he and Kraglin continued their assault on each other’s bodies.

Their sex life, though adventures, had never been like this, as sensual waves crashed upon then bodies and Yondu wrapped his body deeper into Kraglin’s. With each motion, his thrusts grew deeper, to the point he had no idea where both of them begun and ended, they were perfect together, a complete unit, and god he loved him so much.

Kraglin, thrust his head back, letting Yondu kiss and lick the mark on his body, forever linking him to Yondu, inhaling the salty taste of Kraglin’s blood in his mouth.

Yondu was lost in a haze of spices, sex and the emotions coming through his body, he almost didn’t notice his movements becoming faster, his hands digging into Kraglin’s body, unwilling to let go.

His eyes blurred, with the sweat that was pouring down his face and his heart pounded, this was no longer a gentle possession, this was Yondu claiming everything which had been stolen, his family, his birth rites, his identity. But this was him now, every else was non-existent, and it was too late to stop now.

Mine, mine, mine, screamed Yondu in his mind, unable to stop, never hearing Kraglin’s moans gave way to ragged gasps.

If Yondu was aware of causing Kraglin pain, he just couldn’t stop, hunter’s instincts long buried, ripped from him, came back. He was a warrior, he was a hunter, he was a man, he was a mate, a father, a lover, a leader.

Yondu was teetering at the brink, and couldn’t hold it any longer, sparks flew through his body, and his headpiece blazed red with sheer bloodlust.

“Kraglin I’m coming”. Yondu managed to gasp out in earnest, as Yondu lips met his mates, and finally, both of them came simultaneously.

Yondu couldn’t help Kraglin’s scream of pure ecstasy, which he tried to suppress with a kiss, and as came to orgasm, could feel it rushing though Kraglin’s body, almost admits the taste, of sweat, spices and sex, he could practically taste his own cum in Kraglin’s mouth.

Now both spent, and exhausted, Kraglin just slumped against Yondu’s body, breathing heavily. His arms falling limply to the sides, as Yondu returned to his senses, Kraglin’s widely beating heart, seemed to echo in Yondu’s chest, but he was silent. Yondu, shook his mate to get a response, but nothing was coming out of his mouth, and his eyes were shut fast.

Immediately Yondu began to panic, what the fuck had he done?

 

**To be concluded.**

**Please review the filthiest thing I have every written xx**


	11. Monsters Under the Bed Final Chapter

 

 

 **Ok,** **here we go, the final chapter. Sorry, it took ages, but I really struggled to find the right balance with this one. But here we go.**

**Yondu Week 2018**

**Monsters Under the Bed**

**The Final Chapter**

 

“Kraglin, Kraglin, there was no response from his mate, Yondu shook him, but still nothing. Urgently Yondu placed him down on the ground, his cock still embedded in his ass. Yondu could feel his heat subsiding, but it was still too big to pull out now.

“Oh shit”, Yondu cursed to his still unresponsive mate, as he leaned over and grabbed some ice from the bucket, now almost melted to water, but it would have to do.

Dipping ice into Kraglin’s mouth, and smearing it across his face, it took a few moments before Kraglin’s eyes burst open, and he just gasped, as if all the air had been pulled from his lungs and he was trying to pull it back.

Yondu felt panicked, but all he could do was wait, as Kraglin begin to regain consciousness fully, and his chest heaved amongst the sweat dripping from his body.

“Kraglin, Kraglin” Yondu kept repeating his name, just waiting for a response, as the Xandarians brown eyes snapped open and seemed to struggle to focus for a moment before they settled on Yondu was still rubbing water over his skin.

“I’m ok, I’m ok” Kraglin managed to say, and Yondu noticed the tears, coming out of the corner of his eyes, before realising the droplets falling on Kraglin’s cheeks from his own, with that Kraglin lifted his hand and brushed Yondu’s face gently.

“It’s ok” Kraglin kept repeating, pulling his mate towards him gently. Yondu’s cock was still buried in Kraglin’s ass, and he couldn’t pull out until it thoroughly went down.

Yondu was sweat encrusted and the ramifications of what he had done rung in his ears. “I hurt you”, he managed to say, but Kraglin only nodded. “I knew it would, I was ready for it”, words meant to ease Yondu’s conscience, but it wasn’t working.

Holding each other tightly, they just exhaled each other’s scent of spices, sweat and sex, a few minutes later Yondu felt his heat dying down and with a small not from Kraglin, pulled out carefully, leaving a trail of cum dripping from Kraglin’s ass.

Yondu noticed his blue cock was purple headed and raw which matched the pounding he had done on Kraglin’s body. Reaching over, and grabbing some ice cubes, Yondu pressed them to the most tender part of Kraglin’s body, who just winched from the pressure.

Kraglin reached over himself to grab a bottle of beer and passed one to Yondu while motioning for him to get back to his side. Kraglin downed the bottle, and small droplets fell to the side of his mouth which Yondu was tempted to lick off.

Yondu couldn’t help but notice Kraglin’s stomach, ordinarily slender, bulging from Yondu’s seed. If he were female, no doubt there would be a litter of babies born from this, but it would now just decompose in Kraglin’s body until he was ready to get rid of it, which should have done but his mate it appeared was in no mood to move.

Lying together on the floor, the ramification of what they had done, what had just too place rung in Yondu’s ears, so he turned to Kraglin needing to know the answer.

“You just married me, according to Zatoan customs, why?”. After all these years, this was something Yondu needed to know

Kraglin just held that satisfied smirk on his face and propped himself up on one elbow racing a finger over Yondu’s chest, and the fresh cut on his blue skin.

“When we got together, decided to become Mates, all we did was change some paperwork. I said maybe we should have a celebration like Xandarians do, and you just said no…I was happy to be with you. But I wanted more, always dreamed of a big celebration. Hrax was a shithole place to grow up, but I remember the weddings and customs. I looked up weddings for Centaurian’s but knew it wasn’t the right time to bring it up.

Then after Day of Thanks, you said you wanted Peter to know more, about your customs, I know it might happen. But for some reason, you never did anything about it. When I read that the before a wedding, the male has to make a grand gesture to the Tribe. Well, you skinned an animal and fed them, I know it counted”.

Kraglin then shrugged but looked away for a moment. “I love you, but sometimes I want more…and now I have it”. Kraglin continued tracing his wandering finger over the mark on Yondu’s shoulder blade. “But all the scars on your body, this one’s mine, I gave this to you. We’re marked together this is it, no matter what, you’re mine, and no one can change that”.

Yondu took Kraglin’s hand in his, and glanced over, trying to find the right words to say, he had just had the greatest shag of his entire life, but right now felt so vulnerable talking to his mate.

“Sometimes I wonder why I hold on to them, after all, they treated me like fucking shit…” Yondu’s voice trailed off, caught up in the memory which he tried to repress, but instead, Kraglin just whispered “Talk to me”, as if three words managed to open the floodgates.

“I was five Kraglin, the same age as Peter when my parents took me to be sold. I had seen other parent’s doing the same to their kids, all older than me, taking them away and never coming back. They didn’t tell me anything, I was only a kid, but when they took me, I knew it was wrong, I knew I was never coming back.

I screamed my head off, tried to run away. Always wanted to be as strong as my own father, but now I couldn’t get away, he just grabbed me and pulled me while my own tribe did fuck all. I remember being taken to the ship, and the Kree was there, he took one look at me, and gave my parents some money, I have no idea how much. They just left me there, never said a damn word to me, never even said goodbye, to be. Just turned and walked away, while I just cried for them.

They never even looked back. Then I was taken abroad, and more Kree held me down and cut my fin off, threw me in a cage. I was told to forget everything, nothing mattered anymore. I was a slave, shit something I could never forget.

Fucked up isn’t it, that my own Tribe thought sod all about me, and our own son has a community who would lay down their lives for him. Just as a real tribe should!”

Kraglin, just stoked Yondu’s skin gently, “But you held on to everything because it’s who you are, I’m still a Hraxian, and you’re still you. These traditions are important, even if your basted parents can burn in hell for what they did”. Comments like that about caused Yondu to smile sadly.

Kraglin just held him close, just letting Yondu get lost in his own memories, he had been a good son and loved his family, and they did that to him. Even now he couldn’t explain it, and now he was a father himself he couldn’t explain it.

Peter and Kraglin were his tribe, his family, No one was more important than them, “On the slave ship, they tried to make me forget everything, but I remembered everything. I held onto it for some stipe reason, never imagined id have a child to pass it on…well that changed”, and he could hear Kraglin’s smile.

“Yeah that did, and he’s everything isn’t he?” Kraglin’s replied, and Yondu just gripped his mate closer.

“He really is, and so are you” Yondu cleared his breath, “I do love you, you know that Kraglin, I know I don’t say it. But I do”.

Kraglin, just reached up, until he was nose to nose with Yondu, “You don’t need to say it, I know you do…and I love you too”. Reaching over, once more he brushed his finger once again over Yondu’s mark. “You’re a good man, and a great dad and our son worships you. I have everything I ever wanted in life Yondu, and right now I just want to enjoy it”.

Yondu mused on this for a moment before delivering his next sentence “I don’t want to tell Peter, he’ll tell the crew, and they would make a big deal out of it, this is just us. He knows we’re married, and that’s important. I’m surprised he didn’t wake up”,

to which Kraglin chucked. “I told him, it was according to customs that he couldn’t move from the fur, and daddies were about to do something very private and special. He beloved me. God imagine if he was walked in”. Something neither of them wanted to think about. How would you explain that? Yondu screwing his mate to oblivion, shit that would give their son a complex.

“Perhaps we could do something? Iztel has that cabin he’s fixing up, we could go there, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, and Peter would love the lake” Kraglin said, and Yondu suddenly had the image of the MasterChef’s private bolthole becoming a retreat for the Ravagers and knew it would probably happen.

“Yeah sounds, good then he thought of something. “I think Horuz and Yarovesky are going to ask to go there as well, for their first holiday too”, which caused Kraglin to chuckle, “So apart from us, we have two other couples and even an adoption” a comment which caused Yondu to break away and look down on Kraglin.

“What did Iztel mention that yet”. And Kraglin just gave a headshake.

“No, not yet, but he’ll be adopting Proctom, one day. We all know it, but Proctom’s not ready for that I think” clarified Kraglin, and Yondu settled back down.

There was silence, for a moment, and both of them just stared at the stars, feeling content. 

Yondu, I know we could talk more about this, but I’m fucking tired, you married me, I don’t want anything more than I have. I have you and Peter …”, and with that, Kraglin, more exhausted than he had ever been, drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Kraglin was immediately snoring slightly through a nose which had been broken too many times, BUT Yondu just stared out of the stars. Go he needed a shower, but right now here in this moment was perfection.

Peter would be up in a few hours, and Yondu had to wonder if they would lie there and pretend they had just fallen asleep there for fun, which was correct or crawl into bed.

That being said, the floor was comfortably wrapped in the rug. With Kraglin next to him, Yondu just stared at the stars flying by, thinking over the night, hell the years with Kraglin, and let his eyes drift over their shared quarters.

Only a few years earlier, these four walls had only really been a place they dossed, between missions, but Kraglin had taken the time to make it their own private domicile. With pictures on every wall and a scent of family in the air.

Yondu’s eyes fell on the latest image taken a few months earlier with Lizxona and his family on the beach, their night of revelations between the families, seemed to have lifted a veil who no one realised was there.

After this, they had laughed, hunted together, little Seroul and Peter loving the extra attention, and of course, all of them had gone swimming in the sea. What made the image more poignant was that Peter was on Lizxona’s shoulders while Seroul, was perched on Yondu’s. With Kraglin and Tyorells next to them beaming for the camera.

Yondu was surprised by the amount of trust he had for the family, and the faith they had in him. While the boys played, and their partners had caught up, Yondu was surprised what a confidant he had in Lizxona.

Both of them were warriors who had served in battle, both of them had shitty backgrounds and were devoted parents. It was strange how easy it was just to sit together and talk, and odd for Yondu since he had to be Captain, that even though Lizxona was his employer, he was also his friend.

With that though, Yondu just chucked to himself, there seemed to be a division in his life of before Peter, where he was bloodthirsty, thinking only of the missions and money, and not giving a damn about his crew and with his relationship with Kraglin always on a tentative edge.

But now, now he was a parent, aside from an incident two years earlier, his crew were loyal to him and his family, and his life was drastically different, and he loved that.

Looking out on the stars, with his mate curled in behind him, Yondu Udonta, Captain of the Ravagers was blessed.

 

**The End**

**Please review and thanks to everyone who’s followed this and given me encouragement xx**


End file.
